Transmutación: El jardín de las estatuas doradas
by Yuriko98
Summary: En un mundo en el que los seres humanos tienen el poder de usar elementos, cinco jóvenes participan en un torneo para perseguir sus sueños. Lo que no saben es que ese torneo haría sus caminos cruzarse. Piloto de una futura historia, basada en "5 elementos" de Jesús García Ferrer (Jesulink).
1. Duelo elemental a muerte (sin cuchillos)

Era una mañana del 15 de septiembre. En esta fecha particular daría comienzo la primera ronda eliminatoria de la XXXIII Edición de la Liga de los Elementales. Cientos de miles de jóvenes y adultos se habían inscrito para la posibilidad de participar en el evento más prestigioso del Reino de Shiho, celebrado cada cinco años. Gloria, fama, riquezas incalculables. Todo aquel quien triunfara sobre el resto tendría la vida solucionada y su nombre grabado de forma permanente en la historia del reino.

No obstante, no sería fácil llegar a la final. Como el nombre del torneo sugería, todos los participantes eran elementales, humanos adeptos en utilizar un elemento en particular para diferentes situaciones. Cualquier elemento o materia podría, en teoría, ser el elemento afín de un individuo en particular: fuego, agua, tierra y aire son los cuatro elementos fundamentales, a los que se suman otros como luz, sombra, planta, rayo, hielo o metal. Existen asimismo elementos derivados de la combinación de dos, como lo es el magma, fruto de la unión entre el fuego y la tierra. Inclusive hay casos documentados de elementales de pelo, chicle y proteína.

El Bosque del Dragón Azul fue el lugar elegido para tener lugar esta primera eliminatoria. El área es uno de muchos bosques en la región de Seiryu en el este de Shiho, conocida por ser su centro de agricultura; no es casualidad que una porción notable de sus habitantes sea de elementales de planta y madera. En contraposición a ella, existe la región industrializada de Byakko al oeste, con numerosos elementales de metal y virus. Las otras dos regiones, Genbu y Suzaku, ubicadas en el norte y el sur respectivamente, se caracterizan por sus climas dispares: mientras que Genbu es un cuadrante montañoso y gélido, la región de Suzaku es famosa por sus temperaturas excediendo los treinta grados y sus cristalinas costas.

Espika Blumenthal, a sus 17 años, era una de los miles de elementales de planta de Seiryu participando en esta ronda eliminatoria. Para su suerte, el grupo en el que fue sorteada abría las rondas eliminatorias en su región natal, en concreto en un bosque a varios kilómetros de la capital de la región, en donde ella residía: Ciudad Cerezo. Como una de las elementales más fuertes de su instituto, ella tuvo la posibilidad de participar en el torneo en lugar de asistir al último curso antes de finalizar su etapa de educación obligatoria.

Sentada en un tocón de árbol, Espika observaba a quienes serían su competencia. Era fascinante cómo la ropa y algunos rasgos físicos podían ayudar a indicar el elemento de algunos a plena vista. En efecto, sus ojos de color lima y su pelo verde oscuro, puesto en un estilo semirecogido de coleta alta, indicaban su afinidad al elemento planta, como lo hacía su altura de un metro setenta. Asimismo, llevaba ropa que parecía hecha de pasto, incluyendo una falda que llegaba a mitad de su muslo y una camiseta ombliguera. Además de lo anterior, llevaba pantalones cortos debajo de la falda y botas que casi llegaban a sus rodillas.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Espika, con su cabeza apoyada en la mano, miró de lado a su hermano Finster. Su pelo ondulado negro, ojos con pupilas oscuras y piel pálida eran indicadores claros de que se especializaba en el elemento de la sombra. Su elección de vestimenta era similarmente afín a la naturaleza oscura de su elemento, a juzgar por su sudadera negra con capucha, característica por llevar un símbolo en un idioma antiguo cuyo significado Espika desconocía, pero no dudaba que se trataba de algo que él definiría como, en sus palabras, «algo muy, pero que muy irónico». Como era de esperar, tanto sus pantalones vaqueros como sus botines eran negros.

—No, la verdad, solo tengo sueño. Me ha costado dormir por la emoción —Espika contestó perezosamente y le lanzó a Finster una mirada inquisitiva—. Lo que no sé es cómo tú estás tan tranquilo.

—No, no lo estoy, pasa que tengo buena cara de póker —Finster contestó y sacó la lengua. De manera muy contraria al estereotipo de alguien quien usa la oscuridad como arma, Finster tiene un carácter alegre y bromista, tanto que ha llegado a molestar a varios compañeros de clase sin su conocimiento. Sus expresiones faciales, dramáticas y exageradas, eran su arma secreta para añadirle ese «algo» a su forma de relacionarse con los demás—. Tenemos que encontrar nuestros dos tótems, pero necesitamos pensar en algo antes, ¿no? —al preguntar esto, giró su cabeza a un lado, casi como si intentara imitar a un cachorro.

Para esta fase eliminatoria, los responsables escondieron un número limitado de estatuillas doradas denominadas como «tótems» en las profundidades del Bosque del Dragón Azul. Como era de esperar, quien tuviera uno de los tótems clasificaría para la siguiente fase de las eliminatorias. No obstante, el caso de los hermanos Blumenthal era particular: la mayoría de los elementales de sombra, a temprana edad, se vinculan con una persona con la que tienen una conexión especial. Esta relación, en la que el elemental de sombra está atado a un llamado «elemental cuerpo», fusiona las sombras de ambos y requiere que el elemental de sombra esté dentro de un radio de aproximadamente cien metros del elemental cuerpo con riesgo de muerte si la distancia aumenta. Debido a la naturaleza simbiótica de esta relación, los elementales de sombra y sus elementales cuerpo deben obtener dos tótems para pasar de ronda.

Pese a esta aparente dependencia, dicha conexión trae beneficios para las parejas cuerpo-sombra. Con el paso de los años, el elemental de sombra es capaz de sentir lo que su elemental cuerpo siente, hasta el punto de desarrollar un vínculo emocional y psíquico. Esto permite que estos dúos puedan llegar a sincronizar sus movimientos y a ser impredecibles en combate. Tal es el caso de Finster y Espika, cuya unión en combate es tal que recibieron la distinción de ser los más fuertes de su instituto y en consecuencia se les ofreció la posibilidad de inscribirse en las rondas eliminatorias del torneo.

—Sí, ese es el plan. Pero tendremos que tener cuidado, a saber lo que han podido poner en el bosque para dificultarnos las cosas —contestó Espika, disponiéndose a mirar alrededor para escrutar a los rivales—. Además, esta gente parece dispuesta a todo por conseguir un puesto en la final.

—Venga ya, tú conoces este sitio como la palma de tu manita —tanto Finster como Espika se criaron cerca del área, por lo que ambos tenían una cierta ventaja sobre el resto—. ¿Quieres que eche un vistazo y te comento lo que veo?

—Además de que lo que propones sería hacer trampa… Mira —Espika contestó, señalando a los guardias de seguridad colocados alrededor del perímetro, evitando que cualquier concursante entrara—. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si te pillan?

—Espera, ¿lo es? —Finster abrió los ojos de par en par, esta información era algo nuevo para él, y Espika no tardó en darse cuenta. Espika se llevó una mano a la frente en ligera frustración, pues ciertas cosas de él continuaban desconcertándola a estas alturas, y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Sí, lo es. ¿En qué estabas pensando mientras explicaban las normas?

—Bueno, pensaba en muchas cosas —Finster se rio de forma bastante nerviosa e incómoda, conforme se rascaba la cabeza—. Y a la vez pensaba en nada, supongo. ¿Podrías repetírmelo? A ti te escucho.

Espika no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ambos habían sido seleccionados para participar en un evento de semejante magnitud y aun así Finster parecía tomárselo todo como un chiste.

—Vale, solo para que no la líes por no haberte enterado —Espika suspiró, recordando las instrucciones que habían dado varios minutos antes—. Dentro de veinte minutos darán la señal para entrar, hasta entonces han puesto vigilantes y barreras para que nadie se asome, y cuando entremos se cerrarán todas las salidas durante dos horas y en ese tiempo tendremos que conseguir una estatuilla cada uno y mantenerla hasta estar fuera. No hay límites a la hora de luchar, entre nosotros o contra las bestias que han liberado en el bosque.

—Oh, entiendo —Finster asintió—. No suena muy difícil, podemos pasar esto sin ningún problema, Espi. Creo que simplemente debemos camuflarnos bien cerca de dos de esos tótems, vigilarlos y evitar que alguien se los lleve y, cuando estemos al final, volvemos a la meta. Pan comido —Finster sonrío con su característica sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes y cerrando los ojos. Espika no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza ante la gran confianza de su hermano y le sonrió de lado, de manera jocosa.

—Bueno, si estás dispuesto a pasar las dos horas más aburridas de tu vida, yo no te lo impediré.

—Descuida, mi apellido es «Paciencia» —Finster se rio nuevamente, ganándose una sutil mirada escéptica de Espika, quien rodó los ojos y sonrió divertida, pues esta última sabía que el elemental de sombra nunca pudo destacar en el arte de esperar—. Aunque me da curiosidad, ¿qué clase de oponentes nos esperarán?

* * *

A unos metros de los hermanos, un par de muchachas jóvenes esperaban a que diera inicio la ronda. Una de ellas tenía pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, con las puntas aparentemente teñidas de rojo y un flequillo tapando su ojo derecho; en cuanto a la ropa, llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas que exponían sus hombros, pantalones cortos que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos y unas botas que, igual que las de Espika, terminaban por sus rodillas. Sus ojos de pupilas rojizas miraban alrededor con cierto aburrimiento, observando a la competencia conforme se apoyaba en su compañera, cuyo pelo morado estaba puesto en grandes coletas y tenía ojos azules; esta última llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con chorreras negras, una falda roja tartán con pantalones cortos por debajo, largas medias blancas y zapatos negros planos.

—Qué aburrimiento, a ver cuándo empezamos con esto —tras un largo bostezo, la joven de las coletas habló.

—No entiendo a qué vienen esas prisas, ni que fuera a costarnos ganar esto —contestó su compañera, ganándose una risa amistosa.

—Esa es la actitud, pero no finjas que no tienes prisa —sonrió de forma confiada, casi maliciosa—. El aburrimiento te lo puedo leer hasta yo.

La muchacha de pelo negro de puntas rojas no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Ella sabía lo extremadamente competitiva que su amiga era, pero era justo por su carácter abierto que ella no pudo evitar tomar confianza con ella. Habían pasado años desde aquella noche en la que se conocieron, y ambas podían afirmar que eran mejores amigas.

—Vale, Esper, lo admito —ella sonrió de lado—. Tengo ganas de ver qué nos tienen preparado.

Esperanza Molniya, conocida por sus allegados como «Esper», se quedó mirando a su amiga con su confiada mirada. Este torneo traería oportunidades para que Esper alcance la gloria que tanto ansiaba. No le sorprendió el hecho de que, a sus 16 años, fuera una de las más jóvenes en entrar a participar en las eliminatorias, después de todo, el mundo es un lugar contaminado por la mediocridad y ella era, como apuntó algún que otro profesor de ella, un rayo de esperanza. Su motivo era simple: ganar, y ella sabía que tenía todas las posibilidades de llegar lejos. A diferencia de ella, su amiga tenía otros motivos para participar.

—Entonces, ¿tú crees que este torneo te ayudará a encontrar eso?

No hicieron falta muchas palabras para que la joven de pelo negro dejara de reírse y su expresión se tornara seria.

—La verdad, eso espero. Este torneo podría ser la excusa perfecta para investigar en diferentes sitios sin levantar sospechas.

—Bueno, ciertamente salir de la capital de vez en cuando no vendría mal —Esper notó que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que ella salía de su natal Ciudad Qilin, la gigantesca metrópolis que ocupaba la zona central del Reino. Su compañera, pese a haber nacido en el cuadrante sur de Suzaku, había vivido gran parte de su vida en la misma ciudad que Esper.

Esper cambió su mirada de su amiga al resto de participantes. Era una escena que subía los ánimos a Esper, pero simultáneamente se los bajaba: ¿cómo es que podía tenerlo ella tan fácil? La mayoría de los que veía, juzgaba, no tendrían oportunidades ni contra ella ni contra su amiga. Estaba claro que ambas pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

—Me pregunto qué querrá el resto —murmuró Esper.

—A saber, probablemente la mayoría solo buscan un puesto y prestigio fácil, o algo por el estilo —se encogió de hombros y, al notar la mirada que Esper dirigía al resto, la miró de lado—. No deberías subestimarlos. Por muy hábil que seas, es posible que algunos de ellos representen un reto.

Este comentario provocó que Esper le dirigiera la mirada nuevamente:

—Por favor, Kerket, la única que veo aquí subestimando a alguien eres tú a nosotras. Después de todo, nacimos con suerte —tras decir esto, dos de los dedos de Esper empezaron a proyectar un rayo de color índigo, como si intentara recordar a su amiga de algo.

Kerket Makher, durante gran parte de su vida, se sintió en soledad debido a un incidente que marcaría su vida. Su existencia era considerada una amenaza por ciertas personas y llevaba una vida en las sombras, ocultando su verdadero ser por evitar el rechazo o incluso algo peor. No obstante, todo cambió cuando conoció a Esper. Desde el día en que ambas se conocieron, Kerket dejó de sentirse incomprendida y encontró a su mejor amiga. Este recordatorio le bastó para sonreír con confianza, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el colgante de color negro de su brazalete escarlata, un recordatorio sutil de que nunca debe olvidar quién es y de dónde vino.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —contestó Kerket, conforme se cruzaba de brazos—. Pero nunca está de más tener en cuenta al enemigo —en ese momento, notó que Esper estaba fijada en dos concursantes. Una tenía el pelo verde oscuro con ojos lima y su compañero tenía pelo y ropa negra, para Kerket era obvio que eran elementales de planta y sombra, respectivamente. Alzó una ceja, sin entender la fijación repentina de su amiga—. ¿Qué les miras a esos dos?

—Fíjate bien en ellos. ¿No te parece injusto que metan a un dúo y que una de ellos juegue en su elemento? Aunque pensándolo bien… —Esper sonrió de par en par en una mueca más exagerada, desconcertando a Kerket todavía más—. Esto hará nuestra victoria más jugosa todavía.

«Pobres de esos dos, le han llamado la atención a quien no debían», pensó Kerket, quien se quedó sin comentarios ante la observación de Esper.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Esper codeó a Kerket y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿En cómo esta ronda será pan comido?

—Podrías decirlo así, casi me dan pena los demás.

Esper, confiada al máximo, continuó observando a los concursantes y su mirada se fijó en alguien con pelo azul claro recogido en una larga coleta; murmuró nuevamente:

—Pringados todos…

* * *

Souji Vuoret permanecía en un rincón de la zona de espera, observando a los demás participantes. No podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo, pues había mucho en juego. Tenía gente que lo necesitaba y no iba a defraudarlos; después de todo, ya había tomado un gran paso decidiendo inscribirse en el torneo y abandonar la septentrional y nevada región de Genbu que lo vio crecer.

Debía admitir que la temperatura era algo más cálida que en su región natal, por lo que se había vestido con ropa ligera, con una camiseta negra ajustada que exponía su ombligo, guantes igualmente ajustados que iban desde sus codos hasta cubrir sus manos y dejaban sus dedos al aire, pantalones negros con dobladillo por sus rodillas y un par de sandalias. Su largo pelo azul estaba recogido en una coleta.

_Pan comido, el 80 % de ellos no tiene nada que hacer aquí._

Por mucho que no le gustara subestimar a nadie, a Souji no le daba la impresión de que le rodearan oponentes particularmente peligrosos. Esperaba no tener que luchar contra nadie, al menos no en esta primera fase.

_Será mejor pensar en alguna estrategia para el otro 20%. Recuerda, no confíes en nadie._

Suspirando profundamente, Souji se mentalizó para lo que venía. Debía tener cuidado, pues un paso en falso podría significar su pronta eliminación. Una frase particular hacía eco en su mente:

_Solo me tienes a mí._

* * *

Tras unos minutos, el encargado de la prueba del Bosque del Dragón Azul organizó a los cerca de cien elementales que estaban esperando a que iniciara la ronda. El señor, de pelo rubio y con una máscara metálica cubriendo su boca, se había posicionado a un lateral de la entrada principal al bosque, mientras que los concursantes estaban puestos en posición.

—La primera prueba clasificatoria para la Edición XXXIII de la Liga de los Elementales está por comenzar, todos a sus puestos…

Finster estaba al lado de Espika. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, en marcado contraste a su ánimo jocoso de antes, y miró a su hermana para tranquilizarse un poco. Espika, espirando, sonrió con confianza mientras miraba a la entrada decidida, tenía fe de que los dos verían la siguiente ronda. Era la mejor posibilidad que tenía ella de conocer nuevos lugares y viajar, iba a luchar por ello.

—En sus marcas…

Kerket miró a la entrada con expresión seria, centrada en conseguir su tótem para poder pasar de ronda, no podía fracasar, no era una opción. Paralelamente, Esper crujió su cuello y nudillos mientras sonreía confiadamente, la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Listos…

Souji, con expresión entre nerviosa y decidida, asintió. Al igual que Espika y Kerket, tenía sus motivos para llegar a la siguiente ronda, y no iba a defraudar a quienes necesitaban que ganara.

—¡Que dé comienzo la prueba!

En ese momento, los numerosos elementales entraron corriendo al gran bosque, uno por uno. Cinco de ellos no lo sabían aún, pero este sería el día en el que verían sus caminos cruzarse y en el que sus vidas darían un giro, para bien o para mal.


	2. Una situación pegajosa

El ambiente en el Bosque del Dragón Azul estaba tenso. Cerca de cien elementales entraron en él para poder realizar sus sueños, pero más de la mitad volvería a casa con las manos vacías. En cuestión de minutos, todos estaban en diferentes sectores del oscuro bosque, buscando los tótems que los llevaría un paso más cerca del codiciado campeonato. La gran mayoría optó por ir por su cuenta, pero otros formaron pequeños grupos.

Tal fue el caso de Espika y Finster.

Ambos elementales entraron al bosque corriendo, sin tener exactamente un plan para obtener sus dos tótems. Contaban con 120 minutos para ello, y por muy buenos combatientes que fueran, de poco serviría si alguien llegara a los tótems antes y los escondiera. Estaba claro que ir rápido era lo importante.

—¿Por dónde empezamos, Espi? —preguntó Finster a su hermana conforme ambos iban corriendo por una parte del bosque donde entraba algo de luz.

—Con tus portales llevamos ventaja, deberíamos empezar por las cuevas y los huecos más notables en los árboles, parecen el escondite más obvio.

Como elemental de sombra, Finster tenía numerosas habilidades especiales a su disposición. Podía desvanecer en las tinieblas y aparecer donde quisiera siempre y cuando su destino estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y hubiera sombras en el área. Una técnica que Finster usaba a menudo era la llamada creación de «portales de sombra», mediante los cuales podía transportarse a cualquier punto que se encontrara en su campo visual. Una utilidad adicional de los portales era que Finster podía llevar a quien quiera que estuviera sujeto a él por ellos; ambos hermanos hacían uso de esta técnica para moverse rápido o sorprender a oponentes en clases de Combate.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos —Finster asintió y sonrió con confianza, deteniéndose—. Dime por dónde es y nos vamos. ¡Oh! ¡Rima y todo! —Finster aplaudió, orgulloso de su inintencionada rima. Espika rió un poco, su hermano siempre sabía cómo alegrar un poco una situación tan tensa como en la que estaban.

—Por allí hay una pequeña catarata —Espika señaló a la izquierda, podía apreciarse una cascada a la distancia, casi escondida entre los árboles—. A lo mejor han puesto alguno por ahí.

—Okey, el Expreso Finster parte rumbo a la Catarata Misteriosa. ¡Todos a bordo! —Finster declaró con un tono jocoso y alegre. Su mano derecha comenzó a canalizar sus moles, el nombre dado a la energía que cada elemental tenía en sus cuerpos para hacer uso de su elemento, y un portal lo suficientemente amplio para pasar y tan oscuro como la noche se abrió delante de ellos.

Finalmente, extendió su mano izquierda a Espika, quien la tomó como era costumbre. Finster entró por su oscuro portal, llevándose a su hermana a través de él. Ambos hermanos desaparecieron dentro del portal, el cual se desvaneció en el aire al instante.

* * *

En una parte más distante del Bosque del Dragón Azul, Kerket se deslizaba por las zonas oscuras de los árboles. De vez en cuando se detenía para buscar en huecos de árboles o sitios que ella creía que podía haber algún tótem, pero sin tener suerte. Ella tuvo que admitir que el lugar era bastante interesante, nunca había estado en un bosque así de grande en la vida, ya que Ciudad Qilin no tenía y en su región natal no había demasiados, al menos ninguno cuyo tamaño se comparara al de este.

Continuó observando su entorno, atenta en caso de que algún otro competidor pudiera estar preparando un ataque sorpresa. A estas alturas era más que capaz de reaccionar a tiempo ante cualquier problema o amenaza; no obstante, prefería evitar cualquier conflicto innecesario en la medida de lo posible. Se mantuvo alerta conforme salió de la maleza hacia una zona más abierta del bosque, distrayéndose momentáneamente pensando en hacia dónde ir.

Un sonido repentino a distancia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Kerket no tuvo tiempo para pensar qué podía ser, si era alguna de las bestias del bosque o algún otro elemental. Antes de hacer algo más, intentó discernir cuál podría ser el origen del sonido.

Dos voces humanas, ambas aparentemente masculinas, se podían escuchar desde la dirección de la que venía el sonido. Ambas voces se reían fuertemente, delatando su presencia.

Kerket no estaba de ánimos para luchar, por lo que decidió ocultarse y subir a un árbol, aprovechando las sombras del bosque. No iba a empezar una pelea, especialmente si había más de un contrincante, pero no era mala idea averiguar más sobre el enemigo y, a ser posible, el paradero de algunos tótems. En silencio absoluto, se mantuvo encima del árbol, mirando fijamente en la dirección de la que provenían las voces.

Dos muchachos, a primera vista de la edad de Kerket, salieron de entre la maleza. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio peinado en punta, una camiseta amarilla de manga corta con un dibujo de una nube gris con un rayo amarillo y un collar con otro rayo amarillo. Llevaba asimismo brazaletes negros, pantalones azules rasgados y botines negros. Su compañero llevaba su corto pelo blanco de tal forma que un flequillo corto le tapaba la frente y dos mechones, más largos que el resto, caían a ambos lados de su nariz. En cuanto a la ropa, el segundo chico llevaba una bufanda blanca con rayas grises, una camiseta de manga larga también blanca, pantalones negros largos y zapatos deportivos grises.

Kerket se mantuvo atenta a la conversación entre ambos. Sus músculos se tensaron, lista para combatir o huir según lo requiriera la situación.

—Oye, Trueno —el peliblanco miró de lado a su rubio compañero, cuyo nombre y apariencia parecían indicar que se trataba de un elemental afín al rayo—. Llevamos un buen rato buscando y aún no hemos encontrado al dichoso tótem.

Trueno, manteniendo una mirada muy seria mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo, miró a este último con el rabillo del ojo:

—Relájate, Folioberto —dijo Trueno—. Podemos pasar a la siguiente ronda siempre y cuando derrotemos a los demás. De forma no letal, claro.

—En fin —Folioberto suspiró—. Siempre puedo usar una técnica de nivel 2 para revisar el perímetro.

Kerket se tensó todavía más, pero no movió un solo músculo. A juzgar por su curioso nombre, su vestimenta y lo último que dijo, el peliblanco parecía tratarse de un elemental de papel.

El concepto de los cinco niveles era considerado el pilar fundamental del combate entre elementales, y Kerket sabía los fundamentos básicos de esta teoría. La idea es simple: el número indicaba la cantidad de moles requerida para usar una determinada técnica; cuanto menor sea el número, menos energía gastaba el usuario. Al contrario de lo que podría parecer, sin embargo, un número bajo no significaba que el ataque fuera más débil, pues con suficiente entrenamiento, un nivel 1 podía ser perfectamente letal. El nivel 1 equivalía a ataques de combate directo o de defensa, siempre desde el cuerpo de uno, por lo que la cantidad de energía gastada era relativamente baja. Kerket sabía que una técnica de nivel 2 implicaba siempre un ataque a distancia, por lo que era perfectamente posible que, desde donde estuviera, pudiera lanzar su elemento en dirección a ella; inclusive, si el oponente tuviera suficiente control, podría formar el ataque justo al lado de ella.

—Tú y tus ganas de dar la nota, ¿por qué no te vas a Mundofolio y dejas que piense un rato? —Trueno movió la mirada al frente, su cara seguía igual de seria.

—Mira que te dije de meter los tótems en Mundofolio y así solo pasar nosotros dos, pero no… tú siempre tienes que destacar —Folioberto suspiró y esta vez giró la cabeza para mirar a Trueno—. Y lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pensando aquí, el torneo habrá terminado para cuando tengas una idea.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, comencemos peleando y eliminando a la competencia. De forma no letal—al decir esta última frase, Trueno bajó repentinamente su tono de voz para después volver a alzarlo, como si intentara llamar la atención de alguien.

—¡Así podemos llegar al Truenolimpo y conocer a los reyes en persona! —sonrió de par en par, y se giró, señalando con su dedo a un punto del bosque. —¡Ya puedes salir de tu escondite!

Kerket notó que el dedo de Trueno apuntaba en la dirección general donde estaba ella. Se preparó para combatir, con la intención de acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Para su sorpresa, desde debajo de su escondite, salió otra persona. Se trataba de alguien con pelo azul claro recogido en una coleta alta, ojos turquesa y ropa muy llamativa. Kerket no pudo evitar pensar que ya había visto a esta persona, antes de entrar al bosque.

Se quedó mirando a ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

Souji había tenido un inicio de ronda marcado por dificultades inesperadas, pero la suerte le sonrió y pudo salir del aprieto en el que se había visto. No obstante, parecía ser que se había metido en otro problema, dado que tenía a dos elementales delante y probablemente iba a tener que luchar. No quería hacerlo, así que intentó ser cordial y saludó a ambos desde donde estaba.

—Hola a ti, criatura del bosque —le habló el rubio haciendo un símbolo algo extraño con su mano derecha, uniendo los dedos índice y corazón por una parte y el anular y meñique por otra, confundiendo a Souji, quien solo pudo parpadear ante ese saludo. El otro chico, un peliblanco, suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara y continuó:

—¿Has estado escuchando todo lo que yo y mi amigo Trueno hemos dicho? —el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, observando a Souji. Mientras éste hablaba, Trueno preparaba sus puños, cargándolos de chispas.

—Un poco, sí —Souji asintió y encogió sus hombros, no pensaba que podría haber hecho algo malo. Se tensó algo, no le gustaba nada la situación.

—Entonces sabrás que aquí solo podemos quedar dos. Y lo siento mucho, pero eso no te incluye a ti. ¡En guardia!

En ese instante, Folioberto formó un número de estrellas de papel y las lanzó hacia Souji, quien reaccionó levantando un muro hecho de un material viscoso que frenó los proyectiles de papel y los disolvió.

—Cuidado, Folioberto, he escuchado que los elementales de moco son muy peligrosos —Trueno comentó.

—¡Eso parece más ácido que moco! ¿¡Cómo demonios puede un moco disolver algo!? —Folioberto preguntó a gritos.

—¿Ácido…? —Souji inclinó su cabeza a un lado, con expresión confusa. Se había acostumbrado a que usaran «moco» para referirse a su elemento, pero no había escuchado esto último hasta ahora.

_La ignorancia crea miedo. La confusión será tu mayor aliada._

«Exacto», Souji pensó, «si estos dos insisten tanto en pelear, parece que no tengo otra opción». Dejando de lado su nerviosismo, sonrió confiadamente en dirección a los chicos y se preparó para luchar.

* * *

«¿Elementales de ácido? Nunca había oído hablar de algo así, ¿cómo es posible que existan siquiera?», pensó Kerket desde su puesto, observando la escena desde arriba. El tiempo se agotaba y necesitaba su tótem, pero esto le había llamado la atención. Continuó pensando para sí: «Sabía que habría contrincantes fuertes, pero esto realmente podría ser un problema».

Lo siguiente que observó fue que el rubio se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y gritó de forma bastante repentina:

—¡Nivel 2! ¡Ira de los 30.000 Dioses Eléctricos! —Trueno unió sus manos y lanzó un relámpago con una figura un tanto peculiar en dirección a Souji, quien esquivó el ataque.

En ese momento, Kerket se dio cuenta de que Folioberto se había movido de donde estaba y preparaba un ataque adicional: un gran cantidad de mariposas de origami aparecieron por todos lados, rodeando a Souji. Kerket reconoció esto como una técnica de nivel 2 particularmente poderosa: era prácticamente imposible escapar a este punto, y los cortes provocados por las mariposas podían resultar muy peligrosos para su objetivo.

Justo cuando las mariposas se lanzaron a gran velocidad hacia Souji, más materia viscosa salió de su espalda, extendiéndose y atrapando a todas las mariposas de papel sin que ninguna llegara a ocasionarle ningún daño.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Folioberto, incrédulo—. ¿Se han pegado?

Kerket observó la escena con interés. El simple hecho de que alguien pudiera frenar un ataque así era impresionante. Normalmente harían falta años de entrenamiento para conseguirlo, y sin embargo alguien que parecía ser de su edad lo había detenido como si no fuera nada.

«Eso no es acido… ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?»

En algún momento, la larga coleta de Souji se había deshecho, dejando suelto su pelo azul cielo. Incluso desde su posición, Kerket pudo notar que había algo distinto en su mirada, fría y calculadora, propia de alguien cansado de la situación.

Sin mediar palabra, Souji lanzó todas las mariposas de papel que había atrapado en dirección a los otros dos.

Trueno reaccionó rápidamente creando un campo eléctrico que quemó el ataque. Folioberto se vio incapaz de moverse, parecía que era algo que el peliblanco no había anticipado.

—Veo que tenéis ganas de pelear —habló Souji. Algo en su voz era distinto, pero Kerket no tenía idea qué era.

Souji movió el cuello a su lado izquierdo, haciéndolo crujir, manteniendo su mirada fija en Trueno y Folioberto:

—Será un placer —dijo el peliazul, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Folioberto parecía estar en shock, Kerket no podía culparlo. Después de todo, las habilidades de su contrincante eran algo fuera de lo común. Fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de Souji.

«¿Qué demonios pasa con este chico? Es como si fuera otra persona».

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Es como si se volviera alguien más! —dijo Folioberto, la tensión que sentía era casi palpable.

—Pues yo no veo nada diferente, la verdad —respondió Trueno, de brazos cruzados, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de su amigo.

Souji aprovechó esta distracción para lanzarse hacia Trueno, con sus brazos transformados en la sustancia viscosa y obvia intención de atacarlo. La velocidad de movimiento fue tal que incluso Kerket tuvo problemas para seguirlo con la mirada.

Trueno esquivó el ataque, pero Souji parecía haberlo previsto y, girando su cabeza para mirar al rubio, transformó también su melena en la misma sustancia. Kerket seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía, esperaba a oponentes poderosos, pero esto era algo que preocupaba a la elemental.

—¡Cuidado! —Folioberto gritó, reaccionando lo suficientemente rápido para interponerse entre el ataque de Souji y su amigo. Este acto de sacrificio noble hizo que su brazo derecho se viera atrapado por la materia viscosa—. ¡¿Pero… qué…?!

Kerket siguió viendo. Folioberto había caído presa de esa materia adhesiva, quedando a la merced de su oponente peliazul. Este último, con su melena pegada al brazo derecho de Folioberto, se aproximó a él lentamente. Kerket notó una cierta chispa de diversión en su mirada, como si fuera un depredador jugando con su presa. ¿De veras era este el chico dócil de hacía apenas unos minutos?

—Un momento —Trueno dijo en voz alta, observando a Souji—. Entiendo tu frustración, no debe ser divertido haber nacido elemental de moco. Pero es importante que te aceptes como eres. Después de todo, sin los mocos en nuestras narices, caeríamos ante los virus que entran por nuestras fosas. Sí, a los elementales de virus ni un vaso con agua —Trueno dijo en un intento por tranquilizar a Souji. Kerket se tensó todavía más, estaba más que claro que esto no iba a acabar bien.

—¡Pero que no es elemental de moco, pedazo de-!

Ambos brazos de Souji, todavía transformados en esa sustancia, se extendieron y bloquearon las narices y bocas de los dos jóvenes. Kerket se alarmó inmediatamente, había una diferencia clara entre simplemente luchar y llegar hasta el extremo de matar a alguien; parecía que no había forma de que ellos pudieran soltarse de la técnica. No podía dejar que esto pasara, por lo que se estaba preparando para intervenir, comenzando a crear una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda.

Tras un par de segundos que podrían haber sido horas para el par, ambos fueron liberados. Al parecer, Souji había decidido apiadarse de ellos en el último momento. Manteniendo la mirada firme hacia ambos, declaró:

—Si esto es todo lo que podéis hacer, retiraos ahora que estáis a tiempo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que encargarme de vosotros.

Folioberto tenía una mirada atónita en su rostro, respirando pesadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento y se ponía de pie. Trueno hizo lo mismo, iba a contestar, pero Folioberto puso su mano en la boca del otro, evitando que dijera nada.

—Nos vamos ya, Trueno —dijo Folioberto entrecortadamente. El rubio pareció decir algo por debajo de su mano, mirando de lado a su amigo, parecía que podría empeorar la situación. Sin embargo, se detuvo y asintió. Folioberto quitó la mano de su boca y se llevó a Trueno por los arbustos sin mediar palabra.

Kerket seguía sin dar crédito. Esper estaba segura de que ambas pasarían la ronda del bosque sin ningún problema, pero un oponente así podría representar un gran obstáculo. Considerando sus opciones, decidió huir por el momento y continuar buscando su tótem. Aún tenía tiempo para encontrar uno de ellos, estaba segura. Miró cómo Souji se estiraba, casi como si esto hubiera sido una simple sesión de entrenamiento, y se preparó para saltar a otro árbol. Giró su cabeza a un lado para ver posibles rutas y, una vez decidido el camino, volvió a girar la cabeza para darle un último escrutinio al enemigo.

La mirada de Souji conectó con la de Kerket.

Este momento se hizo casi eterno para Kerket, estaba segura de que escapar no era una opción debido a la velocidad que demostró Souji en combate. Parecía que solo quedaba o luchar o, ella esperaba, intentar ir por una vía más pacífica. Kerket apretó los puños un poco desde el árbol en que estaba, preparada para lo que fuera.

—¡Hola! ¿Estabas mirando? —Souji preguntó amistosamente, mientras se ponía la coleta nuevamente, parecía que usaba su elemento para aquello—. Ya puedes bajar, no te preocupes.

Esto fue algo realmente inesperado para la muchacha de pelo negro. Si bien era cierto que era algo que ella prefería, la situación le parecía desconcertante. No pudo hacer más nada que saludar a Souji con la mano desde una distancia, no sabía si bajar era la opción más prudente. Era posible que le estuviera tendiendo una trampa.

—¿Tú también has conseguido ya tu tótem? —preguntó Souji.

_También_. La ronda había comenzado hace poco, ¿ya habría conseguido su tótem? No le sorprendería si ese fuera el caso, ya había sido testigo de la habilidad del peliazul. Por ahora no sentía ninguna hostilidad por su parte, así que decidió bajar lentamente del árbol y, manteniendo cierta distancia, negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún no he encontrado ninguno, por desgracia —Kerket contestó y se cruzó de brazos—. Si ya has conseguido uno, o tienes mucha suerte o eres muy veloz.

Souji se rió de forma algo incómoda, llevándose una mano a la nuca:

—Pues no sé qué decirte, solo busqué un poco y después de unos minutos lo vi en una cueva. Lo malo es que… bueno, en cuanto lo tomé se derrumbó la entrada.

Kerket alzó una ceja y miró a esta extraña persona de arriba abajo. No presentaba moretones, heridas, cortes o manchas en su ropa, nada que indicara que hubiera pasado por semejante situación. El comportamiento tranquilo de Souji extrañó a Kerket, en general. No sabía qué decir ante esto, pero intentó responder de forma cordial:

—Supongo que tiene sentido, ya nos dijeron que algunas activaban trampas.

—Pues sí, debería haberlo imaginado… —Souji sonrió. Esto hizo que Kerket se sintiera todavía más desconcertada, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado con esos elementales de rayo y papel. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Pasó de ser una verdadera amenaza a alguien con un aspecto totalmente inofensivo.

—Pero bueno, he conseguido salir —Souji continuó hablando, ante el silencio de Kerket. Mirando a sus pies, sonrió. Kerket notó que era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos —Si tienes problemas… y si no te molesta, puedo ayudarte a buscar algún tótem. Si tú quieres, claro.

Kerket se mantuvo dubitativa ante esta oferta. Podría perfectamente tratarse de una trampa, pero, por otro lado, siempre se ha dicho que es sabio mantener a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más aún. Además, prefería tener a alguien así como aliado que como oponente. Pensó unos segundos y, finalmente, sonrió de lado y respondió:

—Claro, estaría bien tener un poco de ayuda extra.

Al escuchar esto, Souji sonrió. Había algo en su sonrisa que hizo sentir ligeramente más tranquila a Kerket, aunque mantuvo la guardia en alto por si se trataba de una trampa.

—Podemos investigar cerca de las arenas movedizas, es posible que haya algo interesante allí —sugirió Souji. Kerket se encogió de hombros ante la sugerencia.

—Bueno, por probar no perdemos nada.

—Souji —dijo Souji a Kerket, que lo miró confundida. Ante esta situación, Souji se aclaró la garganta para hablar mejor—. Souji, me llamo Souji. Es… es… un honor conocerte.

Acto seguido, Souji se inclinó en un acto de reverencia, mirando al suelo. Kerket se sintió un poco confundida.

—Oh, mm… Yo soy Kerket, encantada —sin saber qué hacer, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. No recordaba haberse visto nunca en una situación parecida.

Souji volvió a erguirse y se rió amistosamente. Se giró levemente y señaló a su derecha:

—Es por ahí. Vamos.

En vez de situarse delante o detrás de ella, Souji decidió ponerse a su lado. Kerket lo miró de lado, sin todavía saber del todo cómo actuar.

—Sí, claro.

Kerket se quedó mirando a Souji por el rabillo del ojo, conforme ambos echaban a andar en la dirección en la que presuntamente se encontraban las arenas movedizas. Era posible que sí se tratara de una trampa, no confiaba del todo en alguien desconocido; sin embargo, algo le decía que podía confiar en el extraño chico.

* * *

En una zona profunda del bosque, reinaba la oscuridad. Los grandes árboles parecían elevarse hasta el cielo y pocos rayos de luz se filtraban entre las hojas. El Bosque del Dragón Azul era conocido por sus áreas más internas, en las que el más absoluto de los silencios era lo normal y en la que numerosas temibles bestias podían aparecer si la calma se interrumpía. Había pájaros puestos en ramas altas; estas aves generalmente eran calladas y se mantenían en los árboles, pero en esta ocasión, todas salieron volando en bandada.

Una explosión interrumpió el silencio.

Desde un punto del oscuro bosque, con numerosos árboles calcinados y varios en el suelo por la fuerza de la explosión, Esper retrocedió, haciendo saltos acrobáticos. Una vez aterrizó sobre sus pies, mantuvo su mirada fija al punto de donde vino. Parecía que se había pasado un poco, era difícil controlarse en una batalla a veces.

—Maldita sea, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo has podido hacer eso?

Del humo salió una chica aproximadamente de la edad de Esper. Tenía pelo de color azul oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros, adornado con una horquilla en forma de copo de nieve. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, pantalones y botas, podían observarse numerosos moratones y rasguños en sus brazos.

—No has usado fuego ni nada parecido —jadeó la chica de pelo azul, lanzando una hilera de agujas de hielo a Esper—. ¡¿Cómo?!

Esper sonrió de par en par. Cómo adoraba ver la desesperación en los rostros de sus oponentes, era una sensación de poder de la que nunca se cansaba. Hileras de agujas, ¿lanzadas de forma impulsiva? Pan comido. Esquivó gran parte del ataque gélido y, cubriendo su mano en una especie de material de color índigo, bloqueó las agujas de hielo restantes. El sonido era similar al de un zumbido, haciéndose más fuerte conforme derretía el ataque de la otra muchacha.

—Si un relámpago cae en un bosque —Esper respondió y, acto seguido, corrió hacia su oponente con la mano cubierta en su elemento—. ¡Habrá un incendio!

La velocidad de Esper era tal que la peliazul se vio sorprendida y apenas consiguió esquivar. Ante ello, Esper reaccionó usando una técnica de nivel 2: un rayo azulado apareció muy cerca de su oponente y desvaneció en el acto. Era una amenaza clara que surtió efecto: Esper había conseguido, irónicamente, dejar a la elemental de hielo congelada del miedo.

Esper la miró y se rió con superioridad, casi tapándose la boca con la mano:

—Ya que estamos, entrégame tu tótem. Creo que está más que claro quién ha ganado en este intento de pelea.

Ante estas palabras, la expresión de la chica mostró tanto ira como miedo, habiéndose dado cuenta de que no podía derrotar a su oponente. A Esper le gustaba provocar reacciones de miedo en cualquier desgraciado que la retara a combatir. Sin embargo, había mucho en juego aquí.

—Oye, tranquila, no soy ninguna asesina —Esper contestó entre risas, pero para cualquiera que las viera habría quedado claro que aquella risa no tenía nada de natural—. Pero no quiere decir que no vaya a quitártelo a la fuerza. Tú eliges.

—¡¿Por qué no te buscas uno propio?! Está claro que no eres una cualquiera, ¡¿por qué tienes que hacer esto?! —contestó la peliazul. Esto le hizo ganarse una mirada condescendiente de Esper, pues no había nada más repudiable para ella que la gente así de pusilánime:

—Si tú ves que te van a quitar algo que tú quieres… ¿dejas que te lo quiten? Hay pocos tótems para tanta gente, ¿por qué voy a dejar que _tú_ me quites algo que necesito?

El veneno en las palabras de Esper hizo retroceder instintivamente a la muchacha de pelo azul, quien apretó los labios con fuerza. Su mirada decía todo: no hay forma de que pueda ganarle a alguien así. Después de unos segundos más, metió su mano en una bolsa que estaba llevando y tiró una estatuilla dorada en dirección a Esper. Sin decir nada más, corrió inmediatamente en la dirección opuesta, dejando a Esper con su premio.

—Más te vale huir, cobarde… —dijo Esper con una sensación de disgusto en la boca. Miró al tótem un momento y lo recogió—. Otro para la colección pues.

Esper abrió su bolsa y metió al tótem dentro de ella, junto con los otros tres que había tomado de otros competidores al principio de ronda.

«Que ganen los mejores».


	3. Señor busca oro y se va por las ramas

El sonido de la cascada del bosque era lo único que podía escucharse en una de las zonas menos profundas del área. Rayos del sol matutino caían tenuemente sobre el pequeño lago en el que caía la cascada, rodeado por vegetación y caminos que llevaban a las profundidades del gigantesco bosque.

En una zona con numerosos árboles a unos metros de la cascada, se abrió un portal oscuro del que salieron Finster y Espika, quien sujetaba su mano.

—El tren ha llegado a su destino, pasajera —dijo Finster alegremente, mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa. Espika se rió un poco y, soltando su mano, le acarició el pelo; no podía evitar hacerlo siempre que él mostraba esa cara. Cuando terminó, Finster alzó su puño al cielo, emocionado por lo que estaba por venir, y prosiguió:

—Bueno, ¡a por ese tótem! Tenemos que ir detrás de la cascada, imagino. Pero ¿y si es una trampa? —Finster se puso la mano en el mentón y una mueca exagerada se plasmó en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando—. Pueden esperarnos oponentes.

—Es un riesgo que tenemos que asumir, ¿no te parece? —Espika sonrió de forma serena, chocando con el histrionismo característico de su hermano—. Además, no sería la primera vez que nos la vemos con alguna criatura salvaje, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—En realidad me refería a otros elementales —Finster aclaró, sonriendo a Espika. De la misma forma que Espika se sentía animada cuando hacía uno de sus amagos de chistes, Finster se notaba más tranquilo cuando veía a su hermana sonriendo—. Pero podremos con lo que sea, siempre podemos tomarlos por sorpresa con la Técnica C.

—Siempre caen con esa —Espika contestó con una risa baja.

Los hermanos Blumenthal llevaban poco más de una década luchando como un dúo. Debido a los beneficios particulares de una relación de elementales cuerpo y sombra, ambos podían realizar una serie de ataques combinando sus elementos. A lo largo de los años, Espika y Finster habían creado una larga lista de técnicas conjuntas, cada una identificada por una letra o nombre improvisado. Siempre habían estado juntos, y esta vez debían mantenerse unidos para obtener sus dos tótems.

Finster asintió con una gran sonrisa y desapareció en las sombras, dejando a Espika sola para investigar el lugar.

A primera vista, no parecía haber mucho. El agua del lago era lo suficientemente clara como para poder ver con claridad que no había nada reluciente dentro de él y su empatía elemental ayudó a hacer más rápida la búsqueda entre las plantas, donde tampoco pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. Por eliminación, decidió acercarse a la cascada por un peñasco que llevaba hacia ahí. Valiéndose de su elemento, utilizó hojas de gran tamaño de una de las plantas cercanas para cubrirse y se fue por detrás de la cascada, entrando en una cueva oculta detrás de esta.

Espika sintió su corazón latir fuertemente cuando vio una de las estatuas doradas, colocada en un pedestal al fondo de la cueva. Se mantuvo precavida en caso de que hubiera trampas, conforme se acercaba al pedestal. La tomó y guardó en un saquillo que llevaba a la cintura. Ninguna trampa se había activado, lo que hizo que la elemental de planta suspirara de alivio. Después de esta, ya solo quedaba una más para pasar de ronda.

—Pues ya está —sonrió Espika satisfecha y salió de ahí.

Para su sorpresa, había alguien esperándola abajo.

Se trataba de un hombre que bien podría tener la edad de su padre, con pelo rojo y un uniforme militar rojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a Espika con una sonrisa confiada, conforme sus ojos rojos chocaron con los ojos verde lima de ella.

—Debo darte las gracias. Como elemental de fuego, yo y el agua no nos llevamos bien —dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Espika con confianza y extendiendo su brazo a lo lejos, como si la conociera de toda la vida—. Ahora, hazme el favor y dame el tótem. Tu ayuda se agradece.

Espika lo miró extrañada, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era este hombre?

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó ella.

—Tengo que proveer a mi esposa y… eh… ¿creo que tengo un hijo? —el desconocido sonó bastante dubitativo con esto último—. No importa. El país necesita tu ayuda, ciudadana —dijo, cubriendo sus puños en llamas—. Veo que tu elemento es planta, creo que sabes bien quién tiene la ventaja aquí.

Espika frunció el ceño. ''¿Cómo que «cree» que tiene un hijo? Valiente mamarracho'', pensó.

—Lo que importa no es el elemento, sino cómo lo usas. Creo que el país puede pasar perfectamente sin que yo le dé mi tótem a alguien que no puede conseguirse el suyo y tiene que quitárselo a otra persona —Espika no se movió de donde estaba, manteniendo su postura y mirada fijas. La conexión que tenía con Finster permitía a la elemental de planta sentir lo que él sentía, y la sensación que recibía de su hermano, todavía escondido entre las sombras, era una de enfado. No era del todo agradable sentir a su hermano así.

Ya veo —dijo el elemental de fuego, tras un suspiro—. ¡Lamentarás haber provocado la ira del gran soldado Ascuas, de la División Roja!

Ascuas, como decía llamarse el hombre, saltó con sus puños envueltos en llamas hacia Espika, quien reaccionó levantando un muro de plantas para bloquear el ataque.

—¡Insensata arrogante! —gritó Ascuas, cuyos puños conectaron con el muro de plantas. Para su sorpresa, las plantas resistieron al fuego.

Espika era consciente de que usar técnicas de planta comunes para detener un ataque de fuego era inútil, por lo que había entrenado años para realizar una técnica defensiva de nivel 2. Mediante esta técnica, ella era capaz de crear una barrera de plantas ignífugas para que cualquier oponente de fuego vea su ataque bloqueado, desconcertándolo.

Ascuas continuó su asalto, sin entender aparentemente por qué las plantas no ardían del todo. No importaba cuánta energía parecía emplear el oponente en sus ataques, Espika se encargaba de usar más moles para aumentar el poder defensivo de su muro. Atacar no era la preferencia de Espika, y ella prefería autodenominarse como pacifista. La mayoría de la ofensiva se la dejaba a cierta persona.

En ese momento, Finster apareció desde la formación de plantas, con dos hoces en mano para atacar a Ascuas. Su cuerpo estaba medio fusionado con las sombras del muro de Espika, por lo que su aparición fue repentina.

Ascuas apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque. Consiguió apartarse, pero recibió un corte en un lado de la cara. El elemental de fuego miró a Finster iracundo, mientras este salía de las plantas ignífugas y ponía sus pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, soldado? ¿Te molesta un cortecito en la cara? —Finster preguntó burlándose. El tono seco que tenía en sus palabras era algo que Espika no veía mucho, y ella podía sentir la ira en él acumularse.

—Niñato, no tienes idea con quién te estás metiendo —Ascuas contestó gruñendo, parecía sentirse humillado. Volvió a prender sus puños en llamas y se lanzó al ataque, esta vez cambiando el objetivo al muchacho que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

—¡De eso nada! —Espika gritó y convirtió sus brazos en lianas, atando los brazos del soldado e inmovilizándolo.

—Me estoy metiendo con alguien que se deja cortar por un niñato, veo —contestó Finster, utilizando una técnica de nivel 2 para invocar una serie de sombras que envolvieron las piernas de Ascuas. Si Espika ya había conseguido restringir su ataque, Finster había conseguido paralizarlo completamente. En efecto, Ascuas se retorcía, pero era incapaz de librarse del ataque doble—. ¡Es tuyo, Espika!

—¡Sí! —Espika asintió y usó sus lianas para levantar al soldado pelirrojo hasta la parte alta de un árbol y usó su afinidad con las plantas para controlar las ramas del árbol, de tal forma que Ascuas fue atado con fuerza. Adicionalmente, invocó más plantas ignífugas que surgieron de la tierra y treparon hacia Ascuas para limitar aún más su movimiento, dado que sabía que existía la posibilidad de que podía transformar su cuerpo en fuego. Se aseguró de que estuviera atado de forma que no pudiera liberarse prendiendo sus puños en llamas. No tenía pensado continuar con esta pelea innecesaria, su plan era dejarlo ahí. Solo debía encargarse de una cosa más.

—Creo que lo dejamos ya ahí para que no moleste, ¿no te parece? —Espika se acercó a su hermano riéndose ligeramente y le pasó un brazo por el cuello. Ella no podía evitar sentirse abrumada por las emociones negativas que nacían en él, y lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizarlo.

Finster suspiró, Espika notó cómo la ira iba reduciéndose poco a poco. Aún estaba molesto, pero no podían permitirse una distracción en un momento como este.

—Sí, vamos —contestó Finster—. Todavía tenemos que encontrar mi tótem, ¿dónde vamos?

—Podemos probar en alguna cueva cercana, igual tenemos suerte —Espika lo tomó de la mano, alejándose de Ascuas, quien seguía intentando soltarse y gritando desde arriba; ambos hacían caso omiso a sus amenazas.

—Tengo una idea —interrumpió Finster—. Vamos a teletransportarnos hacia… ese punto de ahí —señaló en una dirección que llevaba hacia las profundidades del bosque y, con la mano restante, abrió un portal oscuro. Había buenas posibilidades de encontrar algo interesante ahí.

Espika asintió sin decir una palabra y dejó que su hermano la llevara por el portal, el cual se desvaneció en el viento una vez ambos entraron.

* * *

Souji y Kerket caminaban por una sección del bosque iluminada por rayos de sol, indicando que estaba cerca de una de las salidas. Había una densidad de árboles mucho más reducida que en el resto del lugar de la prueba, esto ayudaba a Souji a ubicarse mejor. Cuando empezó la prueba ya había andado por el lugar y notó un área de arenas movedizas, antes de dirigirse al sitio donde encontró su tótem.

Observó a Kerket, había estado callada durante todo el camino. Parecía estar mirando a su alrededor, Souji no sabía si se debía a que buscaba tótems o para prevenir ataques sorpresa. El peliazul no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad, quería hablar con ella y conocer a una posible nueva amiga, pero la notaba muy distante. Era natural, hacía cuestión de minutos ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro y no había nada de confianza, pero este tenso silencio preocupaba a Souji.

—¿Estás… estás bien…? —Souji titubeó en un intento por romper el hielo.

Kerket miró a Souji confundida.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, no sé —contestó Souji, con un tono dubitativo e inseguro en su voz—. Noto que estás como en guardia conmigo. Aunque es entendible —miró al suelo, incapaz de cruzar la mirada con ella—. Es difícil confiar en los demás en estos torneos.

—Tú lo has dicho, nunca se sabe qué intenciones tiene la persona que tienes al lado.

Souji se rió nerviosamente ante esa respuesta.

—Sí, lo siento. Fue una pregunta muy estúpida.

Kerket sonrió levemente de lado, sin decir una palabra. Souji no sabía cómo continuar con este intento de conversación, quizá lo mejor era dejarlo correr. Era cierto: solo podía contar con su propia persona en esta competición.

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Souji supo que estaban en el sitio donde buscaba llevar a la otra elemental.

—Mira —señaló a la distancia, a una zona donde la densidad de árboles se había reducido por completo. Se trataba de un amplio espacio donde no había ningún tipo de vegetación—. Ten mucho cuidado, aquí son las arenas movedizas.

Kerket asintió al escuchar a Souji; esto le hizo sentirse feliz. Ayudar a los demás era una forma de sentir plenitud y felicidad. Pese a sus instintos, Souji no podía evitar ayudar a quien se cruzaba en su camino, a veces hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia felicidad. Si bien algunos comentaban que era una virtud, otros varios no paraban de recordarle de que era una debilidad por el extremo al que llevaba su altruismo.

—Entonces —habló Kerket— ¿crees que puedan haber puesto un tótem por aquí?

—Lo normal es poner objetos en lugares inaccesibles. Debe haber uno en este lugar —contestó Souji, esperando que no le preguntara cómo es que sabía que una de las estatuillas doradas estaba en las arenas movedizas. Era algo complicado de aclarar y prefería mantener cierta información escondida, dado que quería evitar que los demás se alejaran.

—Sí, tendría sentido —Kerket asintió nuevamente—. Empezaré a buscar.

Souji observó a la muchacha acelerar el paso hacia la zona de arenas movedizas. No podía culparla, el tiempo se estaba agotando y entendía que ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse fuera. Respiró hondo y la siguió, caminando a un paso más rápido para que ella no se adelantara demasiado.

Sin que ambos lo supieran, había otra persona observándolos.

«Justo lo que quería, que estos mequetrefes me lleven al tótem…»

* * *

El portal sombrío de Finster llevó al par a una zona más profunda del bosque. Muy poca luz atravesaba las copas de los árboles y el silencio era, como de costumbre, sepulcral. Pero había algo que inmediatamente alarmó a ambos, especialmente a Espika.

Había numerosos árboles caídos y varios más calcinados, como si hubiera tenido lugar una explosión.

—Dios mío… —Espika miró a su alrededor, sin poder ocultar su tristeza—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Finster no podía decir nada, entendía que como elemental de planta, su hermana tenía una afinidad especial a los árboles de este bosque. Podía sentir la profunda tristeza de su hermana debido a la conexión entre ambos. Sintió el dolor de ella mientras la veía acercarse a uno de los árboles quemados y apoyar su mano en él, dándole parte de su energía vital para ayudarlo a recuperarse nuevamente. El intento resultó exitoso, a juzgar por las verdes ramas que brotaron en distintas partes del árbol quemado.

—Espi… —dijo Finster, consternado al ver a su hermana así.

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió el silencio.

Ambos se giraron para ver qué podía ser. Parecía ser el sonido de una explosión; eso explicaría el estado de esta zona del bosque. Finster se alarmó y se fue corriendo para ahí, no sin antes avisar a su hermana, que estaba visiblemente sobresaltada:

—¡Quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eh, espera, Finster! —escuchó a una distancia detrás de él. Sabía que no podía frenarla, pero al menos quería que, de haber peligro, pudiera verlo antes para avisar a su hermana. Continuó corriendo entre los árboles, sin darse cuenta de que delante de él había alguien…

¡Pum!

Finster cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su espalda. Justo detrás de él estaba Espika, quien pudo alcanzarlo corriendo. Ambos se fijaron en la persona con quien Finster había tropezado.

Se trataba de una muchacha que parecía de su edad, con su pelo morado recogido en coletas y vestida de forma comparativamente elegante. A diferencia de Finster, ella no había caído al suelo y había conseguido mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, dirigía a ambos hermanos una mirada llena de lo que parecía ser desprecio.

—¿Pero qué coño? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —la desconocida gruñó. Lo que más intimidaba de su expresión era la sensación de amenaza que transmitía sin necesidad de fruncir el ceño. Finster supo en ese instante que debía andar con pies de plomo, si había una cosa clara sobre esta chica, era que ella fue la que provocó las explosiones del área.

—Lo siento mucho… —Finster se levantó y comenzó a titubear, no sabía exactamente qué hacer para aliviar la situación—. So… somos…

—No, ¿sabéis qué? Me importa un bledo vuestros nombres —ella cubrió sus puños con lo que a plena vista parecían chispas de color índigo. Al parecer era una elemental de rayo—. Decidme qué hacéis aquí.

Espika frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta por la actitud de la otra, y contestó:

—Lo mismo que tú, buscar los tótems de la prueba.

Una de las muchas cosas que Finster apreciaba de su hermana era su capacidad de mantener la calma y ser diplomática, por muy agresiva e irracional que fuera la otra persona. Era especialmente en situaciones como en la que estaban en las que esta cualidad podía ayudar a ambos a salirse de aprietos.

—Qué adorable eres suponiendo que sigo buscándolos —la muchacha de pelo morado sonrió, esta vez frunciendo el ceño, dándole una expresión nada tranquilizadora—. Con cuatro tengo más que de sobra para pasar.

_¿Cuatro tótems?_ Finster sintió estrés al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Será un farol? Las normas no parecían prohibir coleccionar más de una estatuilla, aunque, por otra parte, Finster no había prestado demasiada atención cuando dictaron las reglas. «Maldición», pensó, «si hay otros competidores llevándose varios tótems, no podremos pasar…»

—Podría sentirme caritativa y daros uno por la cara, pero no os vendrá fácilmente. Entretenedme y os daré un tótem. Pero si perdéis… —la muchacha de coletas señaló a ambos —me vais a dar el vuestro.

—¿Cómo sabes que tenemos uno? —contestó Finster, impulsivamente. No obstante, la mirada exasperada de Espika hizo que el elemental de sombra sintiera su corazón detenerse durante un segundo.

—Porque me lo has dicho, bocazas. ¿Qué será entonces? —rió la pelimorada, con una expresión arrogante y satisfecha.

Espika miró a Finster un momento. Finster pudo leer su mente: no tenía sentido luchar por algo que podían conseguir solos, con algo de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que esta desconocida les atacara igualmente si se negaban.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la otra elemental atacó a Finster con sus puños cubiertos de chispas. Su velocidad fue tal que Finster estuvo a punto de recibir el impacto; sólo pudo salvarse por su instintiva reacción de ocultarse en las sombras. Reapareció rápidamente al lado de su hermana, quien estaba a una buena distancia de la otra, y se quejó, indignado ante el ataque repentino:

—¡Pero si no hemos respondido!

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Déjanos en paz! —Espika gritó a la chica agresiva; Finster se puso nervioso, ver a su hermana así de enfadada era algo muy raro de ver.

—A ver si lo entiendo —la muchacha de coletas respondió, usando un tono de indignación tal que a Finster le costó distinguir si era real o fingido—. ¿Me tumbáis al suelo, me ensuciáis las medias y esperáis que os deje ir, así como así?

Finster notó un zumbido particularmente ruidoso en el ambiente. Parecía provenir de los puños de esta chica. Generalmente las chispas de los elementales de rayo producían ruidos así, pero este en particular era más fuerte, posiblemente por el efecto eco de esta sección silenciosa y gigantesca del bosque.

La mirada de Espika se hizo todavía más furiosa. No fue difícil para Finster poder leer lo que estaba en su mente: «Pero si ni te has caído siquiera, estúpida». Finalmente, sin apartar la mirada de la atacante, contestó:

—Si no nos vas a dejar por las buenas, que así sea.

—Espika… —Finster la miró preocupado nuevamente.

—Así me gusta, al menos tenéis valor, no como los otros cobardes —contestó la elemental enemiga, riéndose mientras el sonido de sus chispas iba en aumento.

—¡Espika! ¡Esto no me gusta! ¡No podemos dejar que nos toque por nada del mundo! —Finster gritó.

Sin mediar palabra, la chica se lanzó hacia los Blumenthal con los puños cubiertos en su elemento.

—¡Nivel 2! —Espika exclamó y creó un muro de plantas ignífugas delante de ella y su hermano. Para su sorpresa, las plantas comenzaron a arder y a derretirse cuando la oponente las golpeó con sus puños. Los hermanos pudieron observar la sonrisa arrogante de su contrincante.

—¿Es elemental de rayo? Pero… eso parece efecto de fuego o de magma… —dijo Finster, paralizado ante lo que estaba viendo. Su hermana se quedó igual de estupefacta viendo esta escena, ¿qué clase de oponente era esta muchacha?

Al ver la confusión de los dos, la chica de coletas se rió de forma prepotente y miró a ambos a los ojos:

—¿Desde cuando un simple rayo hace arder algo de esa manera? —preguntó y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Una dual? —Finster preguntó, en un estado de confusión—. ¡Pero si están extintos!

De ninguna forma podrían estar luchando contra una dual, Finster estaba seguro de ello. En el Reino de Shiho había existido una minoría de elementales caracterizados por su dominio sobre dos elementos, generalmente contrarios entre sí. Debido a su escaso número y a su aparente ventaja frente a la mayoría de la población, así como la influencia de grupos que dictaminaron su existencia como algo _contra natura_, se vieron exiliados a la región inhóspita de Yótumhaim al norte de Genbu o asesinados en masa. Se decía que los últimos elementales duales del reino habían muerto hacía poco menos de diez años.

—¡Es imposible que haya duales hoy en día, se extinguieron hace años! Estás mintiendo, seguro— añadió Espika, mirando furiosamente a su oponente.

Tanto Espika como Finster vieron cómo la otra, sin subir su tono de voz, contestó:

—Probémoslo.


	4. Metiendo la pata (y casi perdiéndola)

Esper sonrió desafiantemente a sus dos nuevos oponentes. Estas competiciones eran el escenario ideal para la joven, un entorno en el que ella podía dar todo de sí sin reglas sin sentido que la detuvieran. Cualquier mediocre sin ambición podría acusarla de ir demasiado lejos, pero nada iba a interponerse en su camino.

Sus manos se rodearon de su elemento y chispas de color índigo comenzaron a saltar desde ellas. Fijó la mirada en el muchacho de negro. Ella había tomado su decisión: él iba a ser el primero en caer. Así sería todavía más dulce su victoria sobre esa otra muchacha de planta.

Inmediatamente se movió en dirección del oponente de sombra, quien reaccionó escondiéndose en su portal. Qué típico, pensó ella. Cualquier elemental de sombra podía crear portales para así desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del oponente casi en el acto, Esper anticipó esto. Iba a mostrarle a ese insensato quién merecía ganar el torneo y cargó un ataque de nivel 1 en su puño izquierdo.

—¡No voy a caer en esa! —ella gritó conforme se giró para el contraataque.

—Sí, sí caíste —Esper escuchó y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la otra oponente había conseguido frenar su ataque convirtiendo sus brazos en lianas y sujetándola por sus antebrazos. Esta técnica efectivamente había dado suficiente margen para que el chico de negro reapareciera al lado de ella y que su puño cubierto en sombras conectara con su mejilla.

¡Pum!

Debido a la fuerza del ataque, Esper retrocedió un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. No iba a dejar que nada la hiciera caer, especialmente no un golpe tan bajo como ese. Miró fijamente a ambos rivales y se acarició la mejilla. Sintió un poco de sangre en su boca, la cual escupió.

—Nada mal, niñato. Pero vas a tener que pegarme más fuerte la próxima vez —una sonrisa todavía más amplia se formó en su rostro. Efectivamente ese golpe había sido una señal de guerra clara. Con sus puños nuevamente imbuidos en chispas añil, preparó un nuevo ataque, esta vez dirigido a Espika. Acto seguido, corrió hacia la peliverde; iba a tener su merecido por haberla detenido de esa forma. Odiaba que se burlaran de ella así.

En respuesta a ello, numerosas raíces crecieron por encima de la tierra. ¿En serio esta era su forma de frenarla? Uno de los muchos fuertes de Esper era su habilidad acrobática. Esto no era más que un obstáculo insignificante para ella, quien saltó por encima y se aproximó a su oponente. Había todavía más raíces surgiendo del suelo, y el chico de sombra, irónicamente, brillaba por su ausencia. La estupidez de los otros participantes de la prueba no paraba de sorprenderla, debía al menos admitirlo.

Desde las sombras proyectadas por las raíces del suelo, salió el otro chico, nuevamente con puños imbuidos en su elemento. Esper solo sonrió en respuesta. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos daba suficiente crédito a su inteligencia. Ah, cómo iba a disfrutar esto.

Con un grito, Esper generó un rayo añil cerca del muchacho. El ataque conectó con él e hizo que su sudadera comenzara a derretirse y a arder, obligándole a quitársela. Debajo de ella, llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas cortas con un cráneo caricaturesco con ojos saltones y una lengua fuera.

—¡¿Pero esto es fuego?! —él preguntó gritando. Esper sonrió todavía más y corrió hacia la otra rival.

—¡Toma esto! —Esper gritó, preparando un puño de nivel 1.

—¡Espika! —el rival de sombra advirtió a su compañera.

Esper notó como Espika la miraba con expresión furiosa y estiraba uno de sus brazos, convertido en liana, alrededor de la rama alta de un árbol cercano. La peliverde saltó y dio una vuelta, con el aparente objetivo de darle una patada en la cabeza a Esper. La muchacha de las coletas no pudo evitar reírse al ver esto.

—¡Tonta! —gritó Esper, defendiéndose con sus puños de nivel 1. La espinilla de Espika contactó con el elemento, provocando que ella cayera gritando al suelo. En ese momento, le quedó claro lo que ocurría si algo contactaba el elemento de Esper: la parte superior de la bota derecha de Espika se había derretido casi en su totalidad, dejando lo que parecía ser una quemadura de segundo grado desde la espinilla hasta el tobillo.

El otro oponente corrió hacia Esper con una hoz en cada mano. Había conseguido provocarlo y se enorgullecía por ello, pues esto era prácticamente una medalla de honor para Esper en combate. Manteniendo la calma, evadió el ataque y, valiéndose de sus habilidades acrobáticas, saltó y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Esto consiguió tirarlo al suelo, aparentemente dejándolo inconsciente, ya que no consiguió levantarse tras el impacto.

—¿Qué? ¿Os rendís ya? Había de suponerlo, ni dos de vosotros podéis con alguien como yo— Esper sonrió conforme su mirada conectaba con la de Espika, quien la miró con horror en vista de lo que estaba pasando, y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. La pelea, según el juicio de Esper, había terminado—. Es hora de reclamar mi premio.

* * *

Kerket y Souji continuaron su trayecto hacia las arenas movedizas, donde presuntamente se encontraba el tótem que permitiría a la joven pasar de ronda. Ambos siguieron hasta estar muy cerca de su destino, un área amplia donde no había casi árboles.

Souji señaló al centro del inmenso claro.

—Ahí hay un tótem.

Kerket alzó una ceja en respuesta y lo miró de forma escéptica.

—¿Mm? ¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? —ella preguntó. No podía quitarse la sospecha de que podría tratarse de una trampa que le tendía el peliazul. Era sabio no fiarse ni de la sombra propia en este tipo de competiciones y no tendría mucho sentido ayudar a un rival a conseguir un pase a la siguiente ronda, no al menos sin algo a cambio.

Recibió una mirada confusa del chico, quien giró su cabeza, como si estuviera intentando entender por qué había hecho esa pregunta. Quizá era de esos quienes tomaban confianza con relativa rapidez.

—No sé… siento que debe estar aquí. Es como afinidad con mi elemento.

—Ajá —Kerket contestó cruzando los brazos. Había algo de esta situación que no le gustaba, por lo que le era difícil fiarse de Souji. Sabía muy poco del otro elemental, aparte de lo que presenció del combate que había tenido contra el dúo de elementales de papel y de rayo, por lo que decidió indagar un poco más—. Hablando de eso, ¿cuál es tu elemento? No parece ser algo que haya visto antes.

Kerket notó que su interlocutor estaba desconcertado. Se preguntaba si era porque, de hecho, el otro chico le estaba tendiendo una trampa, o simplemente porque su comportamiento distante era algo que le incomodaba.

—So… soy… —Souji titubeó—. Bueno, no hay palabra en nuestro idioma para mi elemento. Puedo controlar cualquier tipo de materia viscosa. Mi… mi profesora decía que, en un idioma antiguo, mi elemento era conocido con un nombre particular…

Souji miró al suelo y luego a los ojos de Kerket:

—Slime. Así que supongo que soy elemental de slime.

Kerket se quedó mirándolo. No estaba familiarizada para nada con ese elemento:

—Interesante —solo pudo contestar.

Souji retiró la mirada de Kerket y sonrió para sí. Una única pregunta escapó sus labios.

—¿Qué elemento eres?

Kerket mantuvo los brazos cruzados y levantó una ceja. No le gustaba mucho que le preguntaran sobre su elemento. Desde su experiencia, el racismo entre elementales era un asunto que la afectaba personalmente, y se sentía incómoda compartiendo su naturaleza elemental con el resto. Sin parpadear, contestó:

—Yo soy elemental de fuego.

—¡Oh, uno de los cuatro fundamentales! ¡Genial! —Souji no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo. En el reino de Shiho, era común categorizar a los elementos. Esto era algo que Kerket consideraba que era la base del racismo que existía en la sociedad del reino. Los cuatro elementos desde los cuales todos los demás derivaban —fuego, agua, tierra y aire— eran considerados los más «importantes» y, precisamente, quienes más discriminaban contra otros elementales eran los usuarios de estos.

Existía un rechazo particularmente marcado hacia adeptos de elementos como el virus, los mocos o las heces, mientras que los de fuego y de agua solían ocupar puestos de prestigio en todo el reino. No obstante, se decía que ya no existían elementales de tierra y de aire en el reino, aunque sí derivados como elementales de planta, roca, rayo o vapor.

En cierta forma, tener un elemento «base» ayudaba a controlar derivados con suficiente práctica: un elemental de agua podría, en teoría, aprender a manipular hielo con años de entrenamiento; de la misma forma, un elemental de planta —en sí un derivado de la tierra— sería capaz de dominar elementos descendientes del mismo como la madera o el virus.

Según la lógica anterior, varios teorizaban de un llamado «elemento maestro» del cual todos los demás originaban y cuya existencia no ha sido ni confirmada ni desmentida por los investigadores eminentes del reino. De existir algún usuario de este elemento, podría ser capaz de controlar todos los elementos en la existencia. Kerket se preguntaba ocasionalmente qué pasaría de ser así el caso, pero parte de ella sabía que dicho individuo sólo encontraría odio y personas dispuestas a acabar con su vida por verlo como una amenaza. Las cosas por desgracia eran a veces así.

—Bueno —Souji interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kerket notó cómo dirigía su mirada a las arenas movedizas— normalmente es muy difícil llegar al centro para conseguir el tótem. Pero…

Los ojos de Kerket se clavaron en los de Souji.

—Para mí no es ningún problema —sonrió el joven de pelo azul—. Puedo ir allá y darte el tótem. Así ambos estaremos más cerca de realizar nuestros sueños.

Estas palabras hicieron saltar las alarmas de Kerket. Por mucho que intentara pensarlo, no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica a por qué alguien que acababa de conocerla hace nada quisiera ayudarla sin pedir algo a cambio. Manteniendo su escepticismo, alzó nuevamente su ceja y contestó:

—¿Tú? —lo señaló—. ¿En serio harías eso por mí? —esta vez se señaló a sí misma—. ¿Pero por qué? Sigo siendo tu rival en la competición.

Souji apartó la mirada nuevamente y miró al suelo.

—Si puedo hacer a una persona feliz, no importa nada más. Creo que debemos dejar nuestra huella en los corazones de otros, aunque terminen solo siendo desconocidos—. Una risa amistosa escapó de sus labios—. Además, si pasas de ronda, quiere decir que nos volveremos a ver algún día.

Kerket se vio incapaz de decir nada más ante esto. No sabía qué era, pero algo en ella le decía que podía confiar en este muchacho, parecía ser sincero y transparente. Creía sentir que su cara estaba ruborizada, pero esperaba que Souji no lo notara. Era algo demasiado raro para ella. Después de todo, ella no era el tipo de persona a quien le gustaba salir y hablar con todo aquel con el que se encontrara, por lo que aparte de Esper, no tenía más gente a quien llamar amigos.

Después de unos segundos intentando pensar en qué contestar, suspiró suavemente y sonrió un poco mirando a un lado.

—Si dices la verdad… Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo podrido.

Kerket vio por el rabillo del ojo que Souji le ofrecía una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—Mi… hermano suele decirme eso. Dice que de bueno peco de tonto y que la vida terminará por llevarme por delante. Pero tengo fe de que hay gente con buenos corazones ahí fuera y… llámame ingenuo, pero siento que tienes un corazón de oro. No sé por qué, pero así lo siento. Por eso quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda.

Kerket giró su cabeza para mirarlo, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, pero cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza.

—A tu hermano no le falta razón, hay bastante gente horrible en este mundo—. Esto era algo que a Kerket le dolía particularmente, le traía recuerdos que no quería revivir en plena competición—. Pero… eso no significa que sea todo lo que hay, la gente como tú es realmente un soplo de aire fresco, la verdad.

A Kerket no le gustaba ver al muchacho tan triste, pero no sabía qué más podía decir en semejante situación.

—Y gracias, pero… Yo no estaría tan segura de que tenga un buen corazón. No soy ningún ángel, te lo aseguro.

Souji la miró consternado. Kerket observó por un momento lo que parecía ser tristeza profunda en sus ojos.

—Pero todos merecemos redención. Puede que tu pasado te haya forzado a ser cruel, pero tu yo futura no tiene que ser así. Sea por lo que sea que estés pasando, tendrás siempre a gente que te querrá pese a tus defectos. Al menos eso es lo que me dice mi madre—. Souji sonrió al decir esto último—. Así que no te digas esas cosas, eres más de lo que piensas.

Kerket se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Por primera vez se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada del otro. Si antes no sabía qué decir, ahora estaba completamente perdida. Solo pudo murmurar, finalmente moviendo su mirada al suelo.

—Tu madre es una mujer sabia, ya veo de dónde lo ha sacado el hijo…

Souji continuó ofreciendo su sonrisa.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Lo primero que debemos hacer es…

Un sonido a distancia llamó la atención de ambos.

—¡Cuidado! —Souji gritó. Dos manos se formaron desde las arenas movedizas con la aparente intención de golpear a ambos. Kerket y Souji consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo; mientras Kerket cubría sus puños en llamas, Souji transformaba sus brazos en la materia viscosa que antes había llamado «slime».

—Me estaba aburriendo un poco de vuestra charlita, por muy importante que fuera —a un lado de la arena movediza, se acercaba una mujer algo mayor que ambos que llevaba una capa ocre, pantalones negros y botas marrones. Su pelo marrón oscuro estaba recogido en dos pequeñas coletas y sus ojos, igualmente de color marrón, se fijaron en ambos. Varios látigos de lodo surgieron desde las arenas movedizas y se agitaron detrás de ella.

—Ese tótem me pertenece— la mujer de pelo marrón sonrió de forma condescendiente.

Ambos elementales se prepararon para la siguiente lucha de la jornada.


	5. Pelea de lodo a muerte

Kerket y Souji observaron cómo varios látigos —Kerket llegó a contar más de una docena de ellos— se formaron desde las arenas movedizas para atacarlos. Ella consiguió esquivar, pero pudo ver cómo uno de ellos alcanzaba a Souji, con tal fuerza que lo mandó a volar hacia una distancia donde árboles crecían.

—Maldición… —Kerket gruñó. Perder al otro chico tan rápido era ciertamente un inconveniente, pues ahora no contaba con ventaja numérica.

—¡Ja! —la nueva oponente corrió a atacar a Kerket con un puño de nivel 1. Podía distinguirse a plena vista que su brazo estaba convertido en lodo. Kerket reaccionó a tiempo y contraatacó con una llamarada de nivel 2, pretendiendo quemarla y derrotarla lo antes posible para ver el estado de Souji. Con suerte no tendría alguna herida de gravedad.

La técnica consiguió impactar con su oponente y le quemó parte de la capa. Ésta retrocedió tras el impacto y miró a Kerket.

—Elemental de fuego, conoce a la autora de tu derrota. Soy Laspia Mudame, guerrera de lodo.

—Ahórrate la fanfarronería, te has metido con la persona equivocada —Kerket le devolvió una mirada llena de desagrado. Sus ojos y tono dejaron claro algo a la rival: no dudaría en terminar con ella de ser necesario. Sin mediar más palabra, creó cinco bolas de fuego alrededor de ella mediante una técnica de nivel 2.

—Que comience la batalla —sonrió Laspia. Delante de ella surgió una figura humanoide de lodo, cuyas piernas eran desproporcionadamente más pequeñas en comparación al resto de su cuerpo. Sus brazos eran del tamaño de su torso, haciendo que su postura estuviera algo encorvada—. Saluda a Don Lodo, mi mascota. Él será el coautor de tu perdición. ¡Defiende!

Kerket reconocía esto como una técnica del llamado «nivel A». Existían ciertas técnicas que no podían ser categorizadas en los cinco niveles fundamentales del uso de los elementos, por lo que se usaban distinciones adicionales para ellas. El nivel A generalmente abarcaba técnicas relativas a vínculos con animales u otros entes de difícil clasificación, generalmente relacionados con el elemento afín. Algunas de ellas se basaban en el uso de invocaciones —tal era el caso de Laspia y Don Lodo—, mientras que otras permitían modificar el cuerpo de uno para asemejarse al de la criatura vinculada y así hacer uso de técnicas que en teoría no podrían usarse siendo de un elemento determinado. En algunos casos, el nivel A era hereditario; en otros, un pacto podía dar acceso a dichas técnicas.

No parecía que fuera a ser difícil derrotarlo, supuso Kerket. Notó que el ente de lodo había cruzado sus gigantescos brazos, en una clara maniobra defensiva. Tras una mirada breve, corrió rápidamente hacia él y, aplicando más energía a sus bolas de fuego, las lanzó a diversas partes del cuerpo de la invocación.

El ataque fue un éxito, a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de su rival. Las bolas de fuego consiguieron hacer daño considerable a Don Lodo, que comenzó a derretirse debido a las altas temperaturas.

Satisfecha ante el efecto del fuego en el monstruo, Kerket continuó con la misma táctica. Esta vez, se acercó todavía más y saltó para usar otra técnica de nivel 2 dirigida a la parte central de Don Lodo. Una llamarada salió de su mano derecha, contactando con el oponente y derritiéndolo un poco. No obstante, parecía que aún quedaba para acabar con él.

—¡No! —Laspia gritó, furiosa por la relativa facilidad con la que Kerket parecía estar lidiando con su invocación. De las arenas movedizas, más surgieron látigos, que se agitaron de forma errática—. ¡A ver cómo te las apañas contra esto!

Kerket no esperaba que su contrincante volviera a atacar con los látigos. Se vio incapaz de esquivarlos al estar centrada en el monstruo, por lo que uno de ellos consiguió darle en el brazo y hacerla retroceder.

—¡Ja, ja! Ya no te lo tienes tan creído, ¡¿verdad?! —Laspia se rió y miró a Kerket con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Kerket no vio la necesidad de gastar su aliento respondiendo a la provocación. Decidió analizar la situación, conforme observaba desde lejos al monstruo medio derretido y a los látigos moviéndose erráticamente. Debía calcular una estrategia para derrotar a ambos oponentes y sufrir el menor daño posible para sobrevivir la hora restante de la prueba.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Tanto miedo tienes que no puedes ni moverte?!

Kerket guardó silencio y, una vez más, corrió hacia Don Lodo. Volvió a disparar llamas, esta vez dirigidas hacia los látigos; en esta ocasión, había aplicado más moles a su técnica, y consiguió solidificar los látigos al momento de impactar. Finalmente, ella llegó al monstruo.

—Cuanto más grandes son… —centró su energía y disparó una gran llamarada contra la base de Don Lodo, que al solidificarse se rompió por el peso— más dura será la caída.

Al perder su base, se deshizo la invocación de nivel A. Esto dejó a Laspia sola, quien observó inmóvil cómo Don Lodo caía ante Kerket, y cuyo rostro formó una mueca de rabia.

—No —Laspia murmuró, antes de chillar—. ¡No es posible! ¡No puede ser que hayas vencido a Don Lodo tan fácilmente!

—Y sin embargo, lo he hecho —Kerket se acercó lentamente a Laspia, usando más moles para crear una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda—. ¿Algo más que decir, o prefieres irte y conservar la poca dignidad que te queda?

Laspia solo pudo mirar, apretando los dientes. Con un movimiento de mano, levantó una barrera de pinchos de lodo justo delante de su rival, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Parecía que sí estaba desesperada por mantener su dignidad, Kerket pensó.

—Ya basta de juegos.

Con su bola de fuego, deshizo la barrera de lodo y, de un golpe, destruyó los pinchos. Se situó delante de Laspia y la sujetó por el cuello de la capa que llevaba. Miró a sus ojos firmemente.

—Si quieres llegar al final de la ronda de una pieza, te sugiero que te vayas y no vuelva a verte. ¿Entendido?

Parecía ser que la advertencia había intimidado a Laspia, quien solo pudo gruñir en respuesta.

Kerket la soltó y, manteniendo su mirada sobre Laspia, observó cómo se alejaba sin decir más nada.

Eso era un problema menos, ahora quedaba por ver el estado de Souji e intentar recuperar el tótem desde donde presuntamente estaba. Kerket se giró para buscar al elemental de slime. Para su sorpresa, este se aproximaba a ella, sin necesidad de que ella lo fuera a buscar.

—Toma, aproveché para conseguirlo por ti. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaras— sonrió, mostrando un objeto dorado brillante en sus manos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin ser capaz de decir nada, tomó el tótem de las manos de Souji. La búsqueda había terminado por fin para ella. Souji no pudo evitar reírse amistosamente.

—Enhorabuena por pasar de ronda. Solo nos queda esperar —el chico de pelo azul hizo un gesto indicando que iba a irse—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta entonces?

—Oye, espera —Kerket lo sujetó del brazo para impedir que se fuera Había algo que la desconcertaba de la situación—. Esa chica te ha mandado a volar varios metros, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí tan campante? No hay manera de que hayas salido ileso de algo así.

Souji se miró en respuesta. Aparte de algunas manchas y un par de moratones, no había nada grave.

—Bueno, creo que tuve suerte. Lo importante es que nadie salió herido, ¿no te parece?

Kerket solo pudo mirarlo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Era sencillamente increíble lo que estaba viendo, pero decidió dejar cualquier señal de escepticismo a un lado. Tras un suspiro, asintió.

—Sí, al menos estamos bien.

Souji le devolvió la mirada a Kerket. Parecía estar dudando un poco en qué decir, pero respiró hondo y dijo:

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, si te apetece hablar de lo que sea hasta que suene el silbato final.

Kerket dudó unos segundos. No sabía qué hacer con esta oferta. Ella era por naturaleza alguien quien prefería la soledad, pero no había mucho que hacer en la hora que quedaba de ronda. Además, el chico la había ayudado a encontrar la estatua dorada, al menos podía devolverle el favor haciéndole compañía.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? —sonrió levemente—. Es mejor que estar a solas.

—Pues está decidido —Souji sonrió y, repentinamente, le sujetó una mano con ambas suyas—. Que esta edición de la Liga nos traiga recuerdos para toda la vida.

Al soltarla, señaló a la dirección contraria de las arenas movedizas.

—Vamos por ahí —la miró y gesticuló. Parecía esperar a que ella se pusiera a su lado para irse juntos, como antes. Kerket siguió extrañada ante la situación, pero ya no le resultaba del todo desagradable. Sonriendo, caminó hasta ponerse al lado suyo.

—Vamos, entonces.

Kerket no sabía si decir que Souji era su amigo, pues le parecía que era difícil confiar plenamente en los demás. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que no era mala persona del todo. Se mantuvo observándolo con el rabillo del ojo conforme ambos se iban por un área llena de árboles, dejando las arenas movedizas atrás.

Espika vio cómo la muchacha de coletas se acercaba lentamente a ella y mantenía contacto visual, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Miedo, rabia, dolor y preocupación solo existían en su mente ahora mismo. Espika había recibido una quemadura muy dolorosa en una de sus piernas; ya había sufrido heridas peleando contra elementales de fuego y hasta de magma, pero esto era un nivel de dolor al que no estaba nada acostumbrada. Su hermano no se levantaba, y tenía a una oponente poderosa a punto de quitarle su tótem y obligarla a empezar desde cero en la ronda.

—¡No me digas! ¿Ya no estás tan confiada? —la otra elemental sonrió todavía más. Sus puños estaban cubiertos en aquel elemento que tanto daño le había hecho a su pierna.

No podía dejar que se acercara. Debía pensar en algo. Podría usar una técnica de nivel 2 para crear un escudo o raíces para entorpecerla, pero todo esto había sido inútil hasta ahora. ¿Qué podía hacer en esta situación?

Los ojos de Espika bajaron hasta notar algo: las piernas de su rival estaban desprotegidas. Era posible que sus manos presentaran una amenaza, pero el exceso de confianza de la otra chica podría haber dejado sus piernas indefensas ante cualquier ataque. Espika comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de moles hacia el suelo, este iba a ser su último recurso.

Justo cuando la pelimorada se acercaba, unas raíces surgieron del suelo inesperadamente y envolvieron sus piernas. Las raíces eran excepcionalmente fuertes, lo suficiente como para que, en un intento por frenarla, Espika las usara para tirar de la otra chica hacia abajo. Sin poder escapar, fue finalmente enterrada hasta los codos.

Ojos azules miraron a Espika con ira. La elemental de planta sonrió, el ataque había sido un éxito.

—Maldita —gruñó la chica de las coletas, intentando liberarse sin esfuerzo de las raíces— parece que te tengo que dar una lección.

Espika teorizaba —o más bien esperaba— que iba a ser difícil que el elemento de su oponente pudiera fluir correctamente bajo tierra. De ser así el caso, tardaría bastante en liberarse de las raíces y escapar de donde estaba. Debía intentar despertar a su hermano y huir antes de que ella se liberara. Sonrió débilmente y comenzó a levantarse, con cierta dificultad debido al dolor insoportable que tenía en su pierna derecha.

—Suerte con eso —dijo, utilizando más de su poder para apretar las raíces y evitar cualquier posibilidad de escape. Se acercó cojeando a su hermano para ver el alcance de los daños.

Finster se encontraba tirado, con los ojos cerrados. Al aproximarse Espika, su corazón comenzó a latir, preocupada por si el daño hubiera sido grave. Lo zarandeó un poco, para ver si reaccionaba. Su conexión con él indicaba que el ataque de la chica no había sido tan fuerte, y saldría de esta.

—Uf… esto es peor que un lagarto atropellándote —Finster murmuró y abrió los ojos.

—Bueno —Espika sonrió— parece que no estás tan mal. Venga, vámonos de aquí antes de que…

—Je, je… ¡Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo! —la muchacha de las coletas gritó desde donde estaba. Espika se giró para ver lo que estaba pasando. Chispas de color índigo la comenzaron a cubrir enteramente y, debido a su simpatía elemental, Espika notó que las raíces estaban desapareciendo rápidamente. No había posibilidad de que pudiera huir con su hermano.

Sin más que hacer, miró a la chica y, anticipando que algo iba a pasar, usó una técnica de nivel 2 para crear un escudo de plantas.

En ese momento tuvo lugar el mayor estallido en la historia del Bosque del Dragón Azul.

Espika estaba detrás del escudo, el cual la protegía de rocas y trozos de raíces que salieron volando por la fuerza de la explosión. El sonido del estallido había conseguido despertar totalmente a Finster, quien se sobresaltó a causa del ruido. A través del escudo de plantas, Espika pudo ver a la muchacha de las coletas. Su ropa presentaba algunos daños por la explosión, pero no parecía estar nada agotada. De hecho, como había ocurrido numerosas veces antes, aterrizó sobre sus pies.

—Nada mal, elemental de planta —la muchacha de coletas la miró con rabia—. Puede que estemos rodeadas por tu elemento, pero no te olvides…

Sus brazos empezaron a cubrirse de chispas azul oscuro. Espika preparó más moles para fortalecer las capacidades defensivas de su muralla. No podía caer aquí.

—¡Soy más fuerte que tú! —la chica de coletas declaró, antes de correr hacia ella.

Un puño cargado fue suficiente para hacer arder el escudo de plantas. No obstante, Espika notó que su muralla se derretía cada vez más lentamente. Era posible que, para escapar de las raíces, la otra chica hubiera gastado bastantes moles.

Espika escuchó a su hermano levantarse, conforme mantuvo su atención puesta en su contrincante. Sintió una mano en su hombro y reaccionó mirándolo de reojo. Los ojos negros de su hermano dijeron todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Asintió levemente y dejó que desapareciera en un portal de sombras, volviendo a fijarse en la otra muchacha. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que esperaba que fuera el final de la pelea.

—¡Este es el fin! —Esper gritó, a la vez que sus puños de nivel 1 desintegraban el muro de plantas y raíces de Espika.

—Para ti —Espika sonrió.

—¡Eh, que yo sigo aquí! —Finster apareció por detrás de la muchacha de coletas y usó sombras para envolver sus piernas y brazos e inmovilizarla. Esto le ganó una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Tú… —gruñó, intentando soltarse de las ataduras oscuras en vano.

Espika debía aprovechar este margen de tiempo para darle un golpe devastador. No podía continuar en esta pelea, el dolor de su pierna era insoportable, el tiempo se iba y aún debía obtener el tótem de su hermano. Con esfuerzo, usó sus moles para empujar parte del escudo de madera y golpear a la rival en la mejilla derecha.

El ataque conectó. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que la muchacha salió volando a unos metros y golpeó un árbol. Era la primera vez que ella no había aterrizado con gracia tras un golpe.

Espika miró a su hermano a los ojos. Ambos estaban jadeando, incapaces de creer lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Ga… ganamos…? —Finster murmuró, antes de partir a correr con los brazos abiertos hacia su hermana, quien sonrió.

—Eso fue muy bajo… —una voz llamó la atención de los Blumenthal. Era la oponente de las coletas, quien se estaba levantando lentamente. Sus puños nuevamente estaban cubiertos en su elemento y dirigía una mirada llena de ira a ambos—. Me pilló desprevenida, os daré el cumplido al menos—. Escupió lo que Espika suponía que era sangre, en vista del golpe que le había propinado.

Algo llamó inmediatamente la atención de Espika.

Una figura gigantesca se había acercado por detrás de la muchacha. Portaba un gigantesco martillo que sostenía en alto con intención de atacarla.

—¡Cuidado! —Finster gritó y acto seguido creó un portal oscuro para teletransportarse hacia la otra chica y empujarla fuera del camino del martillo. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar trozos de tierra.

—¡¿Pero qué coño…?! —la muchacha gritó, visiblemente confusa ante lo que pasaba.

Espika se quedó anonadada por un momento y observó a la criatura, su mente iba a mil intentando pensar con claridad. Ella sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Era un espécimen de un tipo de monstruos fácilmente distinguibles por su impresionante constitución física, cabezas semejantes a las de una cabra y mazos que fácilmente eran del tamaño de su cuerpo. Vivían en números reducidos en las profundidades del Bosque del Dragón Azul y su ferocidad era tal que había quien decía que uno de ellos podía hacerle frente a uno de los gigantes de hielo y roca de Yótumhaim.

Finster, quien yacía en el suelo con la otra chica, también reconoció al nuevo combatiente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y gritó:

—¡Es un Cabromazo!


	6. Una cabra entra en una ferretería y

El sonido de una fuerte explosión sacudió los árboles del bosque. El ruido era comparable a un cartucho de dinamita estallando a distancia, puede que incluso más porque tanto Kerket como Souji pudieron notarlo incluso estando a más de un kilómetro de donde se había producido la explosión.

La chica de pelo negro miró en silencio hacia la dirección de donde provino el sonido, su única preocupación en el momento no era la explosión en sí, sino _quién_ era el o la responsable de ello. Era posible que se tratara de un elemental de pólvora, pero no podía quitarse la sospecha que tenía en su cabeza.

"Por favor, que no sea quien creo que es."

—¿Una explosión? ¿Quién habrá sido? —Souji preguntó. Parecía estar sobresaltado por el sonido repentino, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigía a Kerket—. Debemos ir a echar un vistazo.

Kerket lo miró durante un momento. No veía el sentido de acercarse a una posible fuente de peligro, aunque todo parecía indicar que se trataba de cierta chica con coletas con problemas para controlar su temperamento.

—Vamos entonces, pero mejor ser prudentes —Kerket asintió.

Ambos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el punto de origen del ruido: la zona profunda del bosque.

* * *

Dos cosas se cruzaron por la cabeza de Esper cuando Finster la tiró al suelo para sacarla del camino del ataque. La primera era que, en efecto, la criatura que había hecho el ataque sorpresa era de un imponente tamaño y podría ser un problema si su mazo conseguía golpearla. La segunda es que ella estaba en el suelo, con ese niñato de sombra encima de ella.

—¡Quita tus manos de encima de mí! —Esper gritó, empujando al otro chico al suelo.

—¡Oye! —contestó él, más decepcionado que furioso ante semejante «agradecimiento», sentado en el suelo del bosque—. ¡Al menos no te hagas la indignada!

Un rugido interrumpió la discusión, tras lo cual el gigantesco mazo cayó sobre ellos nuevamente. Esta vez, un muro hecho de múltiples plantas y lianas amortiguó el golpe y consiguió frenarlo.

—¡No os distraigáis! —gritó Espika, sudando por el agotamiento que le producía retener el mazo con esta técnica a distancia.

Finster se levantó y se teletransportó hacia su hermana, y Esper retrocedió justo cuando el escudo de plantas de Espika se desmoronaba. La muchacha de coletas estaba irritada ante la actitud de estos dos, ¿quién se creía la de pelo verde como para darle órdenes? No obstante, no se veía de humor para discutir, en vistas del oponente que tenía en frente.

—Un hombre cabra, ¿eh? —dijo Esper, analizando al monstruo, quien permanecía gruñendo y mirando a los tres.

—Cabromazo —comentó Finster desde atrás de ella—. Es uno de los monstruos más poderosos del bosque. Muy territorial y parece que está un poco… cabreado porque estemos aquí.

Esper dirigió una breve mirada de disgusto al chico de sombra con el rabillo del ojo y nuevamente se enfocó en el monstruo. Parte de ella quería creer que la elección de palabras de ese imbécil era mera coincidencia, pero sospechaba que intentaba provocarla con juegos de palabras estúpidos. No, no iba a caer en esas. Iba a darle su merecido a esa cabra, partirles las caras a esos estúpidos de planta y sombra —no necesariamente en ese orden— y graduarse con honores de esta ronda. Se acercó al oponente a pasos lentos, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos, en señal clara de provocación.

—Quedaos atrás y mirad cómo una verdadera profesional se las arregla —Esper dijo mientras sus puños se imbuían en chispas índigo.

* * *

Finster observó estupefacto cómo la muchacha de coletas no solo había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para iniciar a voluntad una pelea contra un Cabromazo, de todas las posibles criaturas, sino para acercarse a él sola.

—¡Finster! ¡No la dejes atacar sola! —su hermana le llamó la atención. Pese a todo, parecía ser que su hermana no iba a dejar que la agresora sufriera daños. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por la herida de su hermana, pero tanto ella como él no iban a dejar a esta desconocida a su suerte, por lo que tampoco iba a protestar.

—¡Entendido! —Finster asintió y se acercó a la otra muchacha— ¡Oye! ¡No sé qué pretendes, pero no puedes contra un Cabromazo sola!

—Pues no te metas en mi camino —la chica de coletas ni se dignó a dirigirle la mirada e inició su ataque contra el monstruo, corriendo hacia él con sus puños chispeantes.

—Bueno, al menos lo intenté —Finster suspiró y sacó sus dos hoces desde un portal oscuro. Con una en cada mano, se teletransportó detrás de la bestia, en un improvisado ataque de pinza.

A su vez, lianas se formaron debajo de las patas del Cabromazo, cortesía de Espika. Un par más sujetaron sus brazos, evitando cualquier ataque por el momento. Sus movimientos se vieron restringidos y todo intento de defensa entorpecido ante los ataques desde ambos flancos.

Para esta ocasión, Finster había decidido optar por usar una técnica de nivel 3. A diferencia de los dos primeros niveles, el nivel 3 implicaba el uso de una llamada «arma elemental», definida generalmente como cualquier objeto al cual se le añade el elemento personal para hacerle adquirir propiedades adicionales y habilidades nuevas. Llegar a ejecutar técnicas de este nivel tomaba al menos una década de entrenamiento, tanto que no era lo normal ver a menores de dieciséis años usándolas. En efecto, una condición de obligatorio cumplimiento para participar en la Liga de los Elementales era poder usar técnicas de nivel 3, por lo que solo una relativa minoría de los habitantes de Shiho podía participar en el mismo.

Así, sombras envolvieron ambas hoces y comenzaron a agitarse alrededor de ellas, como si de llamas oscuras se tratase. Ya que era una técnica que gastaba más moles que incluso crear portales oscuros, el daño que esas armas efectuarían aumentaría. No obstante, Finster sabía perfectamente que los Cabromazos eran de lejos las criaturas más temibles de la región Seiryu, por no decir una de las más peligrosas en el reino entero. Se necesitaría más que un nivel 3 para derrotar a este.

Como era de esperarse, por lo menos desde el lado de Finster, las técnicas no surtieron mucho efecto en el Cabromazo. Las hoces apenas consiguieron hacerle rasguños y no parecía que los puños de la otra muchacha —aquellos que derritieron las plantas de Espika como si nada— marcaran la diferencia. Parecía más bien que el oponente estaba mucho más preocupado en librarse de sus ataduras que fijarse en los ataques que recibía.

La chica de coletas, visiblemente molesta por no haber hecho el daño suficiente, generó un rayo de nivel 2. El ataque consiguió impactar con el hombro del Cabromazo, esta vez consiguiendo que el monstruo rugiera, pues había dejado una herida considerable. Finster inmediatamente miró en dirección a su hermana, quien le asintió, y continuó atacando a la aturdida bestia desde atrás. Las raíces que mantenían al monstruo quieto apretaban con más fuerza: puede que la herida de Espika la dejara fuera de combates físicos, pero esto no quería decir que no fuera capaz de ayudar manipulando su elemento a distancia.

El monstruo rugió y, en vez de usar su martillo, lanzó un puño en dirección a la chica de las coletas. La fuerza de este oponente era tal que consiguió romper las raíces que ataban el brazo en un único movimiento.

Finster iba a gritar para que ella se quitara del camino del puño, pero el tiempo de reacción de ella fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir el ataque incluso antes de que este pudiera avisarle. Rabia era la emoción que el elemental de sombra notó en la chica de coletas, quien corrió hacia el Cabromazo y le pegó un único puñetazo. Parecía que el golpe no había hecho mucho, pero su intuición le decía que ella planeaba algo.

_Uno._

Sabía que el monstruo estaba distraído por ella —con la suposición de que la herida fue suficiente para fijar sus miras en la agresora—, así que decidió hacer algo más.

—¡Nivel 2! —gritó dramáticamente, tras lo cual una sombra sujetó las patas del monstruo. Estas sombras y las raíces de su hermana podían hacer al Cabromazo un blanco fácil, visto que esa agresiva muchacha, quien retrocedía y preparaba un segundo puño, era la única de los tres que podía hacerle daño considerable con sus técnicas. No obstante, había que asegurarse de que el oponente no pudiera moverse para nada.

_Dos._

—¡Espi! —miró a su hermana desde donde estaba— ¡Usa tu nivel 2!

—¡Entendido! —Espika asintió y desde la distancia formó una nube de esporas que se dirigía al monstruo.

_Tres._

Tras recibir un tercer puño cubierto de chispas, el Cabromazo rugía. No parecía ni notar a los otros dos combatientes, su atención estaba completamente fijada en esa chica. Era la situación perfecta para que las esporas surtieran efecto.

_Cuatro._

Al momento de recibir un cuarto puño, las esporas parecían haberse introducido dentro del monstruo. El efecto paralizante de la técnica de nivel 2 se tradujo en torpeza de movimientos y en una capacidad de contraataque casi nula. Podía ser una oportunidad ideal para escapar, pero nada garantizaba que no fuera a soltarse en poco tiempo.

—¡Cinco! —gritando de forma victoriosa, la chica de coletas propinó un quinto puño al pecho de un aturdido Cabromazo.

Para sorpresa de Finster, ella no continuó el ataque. En vez de seguir con su asalto, ella retrocedió a toda velocidad. Finster se fijó en el Cabromazo y notó algo que comenzaba a formarse en el cuerpo del mismo…

—Oh, no.

Una enorme explosión envolvió a la bestia, con semejante fuerza que el aire parecía incluso electrificarse de la potencia del ataque. Numerosos árboles quedaron calcinados y varios más colapsaron encima del lugar, sepultando al Cabromazo y a cualquier desafortunada alma que se encontrara cerca…

¡Finster! —Espika gritó, asustada de muerte por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se acercó desde su escondite con dificultades por el daño que había sufrido en su pierna antes. No, no podía estar muerto, sabía que no podía estarlo.

Un portal oscuro se abrió al lado de ella y de él salió su hermano. Presentaba algunas quemaduras por apenas haber huido a tiempo, pero en general estaba bien.

—Estoy bien —le ofreció su efusiva sonrisa y le alzó el pulgar.

Lejos de calmarse, Espika se giró con una mirada furiosa hacia la chica de coletas. ¿Cómo podía ser así de imprudente?

—¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¡Podrías haberlo matado!

—Oh… Lo siento, _Espi_ —la otra muchacha contestó. Era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella por su falsa mirada de culpa y el modo tan sarcástico en el que usó el mote que Finster reservaba para ella —pero le dije que no se metiera en mi camino. Además, puede crear uno de esos portales y pirarse.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Podría no haberle dado tiempo a huir! ¡¿Acaso te da igual el hecho de que podrías haber matado a alguien!? —la mirada de Espika se tornó todavía más iracunda. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación.

—Pero no le pasó nada, ¿a que no? —en contraste con la peliverde, la muchacha de coletas mantuvo la calma y su tono de mofa hacia ella. Dirigió la mirada al derribado monstruo y nuevamente hacia Espika y su hermano, electrificando sus puños —Aquí acaba esta tregua. No creáis que os libráis de mí.

Espika se tensó. No podía pelear contra ella en este estado. Podría intentar liberar esporas de nivel 2, pero era improbable que funcionara debido a la velocidad de la otra chica. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Ay —Finster suspiró y preparó sus hoces de nivel 3 nuevamente— y yo ilusionándome de que no eras tan mala.

—¡Esperanza Molniya! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

Espika y Finster se giraron para ver de dónde provino esa voz. Desde la otra punta del campo de batalla, salió una muchacha de pelo negro con puntas rojas acompañada por alguien con pelo azul claro puesto en una coleta, este último con cara de confusión. La mirada de la primera mostraba una mezcla entre asombro e indignación y se dirigía hacia la chica de las coletas. Espika notó que toda la agresividad de esta última se había disipado casi por completo.

—Oh, esto… oh… —Finster intentó intervenir para hacer la situación menos incómoda, y solo pudo mirar entre Espika, la de coletas y los recién llegados. Espika hizo exactamente lo mismo, dejando claro a su hermano que tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues he hecho estallar a un monstruo y estaba por pelear con estos dos —contestó la muchacha de coletas, frunciendo el ceño de una forma ligeramente menos agresiva a lo que habían visto hasta ahora— Y te dije que no me llames así, Kerket.

—Un momento —Finster interrumpió, dándose cuenta de lo que quizá todos aquí estaban pensando— ¿Se llama Esperanza? Se puede decir… que no me lo _esper_aba.

—Finster, no… —Espika intentó callar a su hermano demasiado tarde. Uno de los mayores defectos de Finster era su impulsividad verbal sumado a su tendencia de hacer juegos de palabras pésimos.

—¡¿Quieres morir, pedazo de mierda?! —la agresividad de Esperanza, como se llamaba la chica, volvió a surgir. Chispas añil surgieron de sus puños en señal clara de guerra.

—De eso nada —Kerket interrumpió, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y con una voz ligeramente más grave, mostrando que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de juegos— Te vas a venir conmigo, que ya has hecho bastante.

—Mu… ¡mucho gusto…! —la persona de pelo azul que acompañaba a Kerket inmediatamente hizo un acto de reverencia ante los demás, Espika apenas había notado su presencia hasta ahora— Veo que os conocéis ya.

Espika solo pudo devolverle un saludo con la mano, tras unos segundos de dirigirle la mirada.

—Hola, soy Espika.

—¡Hola, desconocido! ¡Me llamo Finster! —saludó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y quién es ese, Kerket? —Esperanza dirigió una fulminante mirada a quien acompañaba a su amiga, deshaciendo su nivel 1 y cruzándose de brazos— Confraternizando con el enemigo, veo.

Esta agresividad recibió respuesta en forma de una inclinación educada por parte del peliazul.

—Soy Souji. ¡Mucho gusto!

—Me lo encontré hace un rato, me ayudó a encontrar mi tótem y llevamos un rato dando vueltas por ahí —Kerket explicó a su amiga. Espika notó que su mirada dejaba claro que no tenía ganas de discusiones, y en efecto, Kerket parecía mantener el temperamento de Esperanza controlado.

—Entonces… vas a pasar a la siguiente ronda. Con ayuda —Esperanza contestó estupefacta— Guau. Yo… no sé qué pensar…

—Algo me dice que nos olvidamos de algo —Finster puso su mano en el mentón, con una exagerada mueca de pensamiento.

Un rugido interrumpió la escena, seguido del sonido de numerosos árboles calcinados siendo despedazados por un monstruo gigantesco con cabeza de cabra, quien al instante recogió su igualmente formidable martillo del suelo. Tenía quemaduras notables en su cuerpo y una intensa aura de furia. Espika solo pudo ofrecer una contestación estupefacta:

—Probablemente se tratara de salir de aquí antes de que se despertara.


	7. El slime: punto débil de las cabras

Los cinco adolescentes presenciaron cómo el Cabromazo se ponía nuevamente de pie para el combate. Si antes el monstruo estaba más bien irritado por tener invitados inesperados en su territorio, ahora había entrado en cólera.

Un rugido estruendoso los obligó a taparse los oídos por instinto, conforme observaban a la bestia saltar hacia ellos, con su gran mazo en mano, claramente dispuesto a eliminarlos.

Finster se sobresaltó con el repentino movimiento del Cabromazo. Al instante, tomó la mano de su hermana y creó un portal de sombra, mediante el cual escapó con ella. Dio gracias de que ella se encontrara lo suficientemente cerca para poder irse a tiempo, pues la herida en la pierna de Espika podría haber imposibilitado cualquier intento de escape.

Por otra parte, Esper ya había demostrado dotes de acrobacia y agilidad anteriormente, por lo que no tuvo problema en reaccionar al ataque alejándose velozmente. Souji, en contraste, no tuvo mucha suerte y apenas pudo moverse del punto en el que el mazo golpeó el suelo del bosque; un escudo de slime de nivel 2 ayudó a bloquear los trozos de tierra que el mazo mandó a volar en cada dirección.

Kerket reaccionó a tiempo y retrocedió levemente. Su mirada se tornó atónita al observar a la criatura que había iniciado el ataque.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —gritó ella, manteniendo los ojos en el monstruo.

—Es un Cabromazo —Finster respondió desde donde estaba con Espika—. Una de las criaturas más fuertes del bosque. Y una de las más cabro…

—No es el momento —Espika interrumpió a Finster, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella mantuvo su mirada en el monstruo, quien levantaba el mazo lentamente y continuaba gruñendo.

Souji, al igual que Espika y los demás, continuó observando al Cabromazo, sin tomar acción todavía. Debía tener cuidado enfrentándose a semejante oponente, al menos si deseaba llegar sano y salvo a la entrada del bosque. El monstruo con cabeza de cabra continuó levantando su mazo del suelo…

Un rugido sacudió los árboles del campo de batalla. A grandes velocidades, el Cabromazo saltó para atacar a esa quien tanto daño le hizo.

Esper pudo ver el mazo del monstruo acercarse a ella. Solo sonrío para sí misma y esquivó con un salto hacia atrás. El impacto del puño provocó un ligero temblor en los árboles del campo de batalla.

Kerket parpadeó ante lo que acaba de ver. Respiró hondo y se recompuso, decidiendo que no podía perder el tiempo. Disparó una técnica de nivel 2 —una llamarada— al costado del Cabromazo y retrocedió para salirse de su rango.

El ataque impactó, pero no parecía hacer efecto alguno en la ya calcinada piel del enemigo.

—¡Espika! —Finster gritó y miró a su hermana— ¡Ataque E!

—¡Voy! —asintió la elemental de planta.

El cuerpo de Finster desapareció en un portal oscuro, justo al instante en el que varias enredaderas se enroscaron alrededor del Cabromazo, como serpientes restringiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¡Sorpresa, cabrón! —Finster apareció entre las plantas invocadas por su hermana y realizó un corte en forma de cruz con sus hoces de nivel 3. El ataque fue un éxito: Esper había conseguido haberle hecho daño considerable con la explosión de antes, por lo que las hoces pudieron hacer cortes en su pecho expuesto.

El rugido de dolor de la bestia se escuchó en el campo de batalla, conforme todos los ataques conectaban con el monstruo.

Souji solo pudo parpadear, sin saber qué hacer. Tras unos segundos llenos de dudas y desconcierto, optó por apoyar a los otros cuatro desde donde estaba; puede que sus poderes no inflingieran tanto daño como los del resto, pero podía apoyarlos. Una sustancia viscosa se generó cerca del Cabromazo y envolvió sus piernas.

Los ojos del Cabromazo se cruzaron con los de Souji.

—¡Vamos, Esper! —Kerket gritó y prosiguió con un torrente de llamas, aprovechando el apoyo de Souji. Su amiga sonrió confiadamente y puso su mano hacia adelante, preparando su ataque.

La llamarada impactó, y al momento uno de los rayos de nivel 2 de Esper se generó cerca del pecho del enemigo, provocando un rugido agónico más fuerte, dejando una cicatriz mucho más notable en su pecho y haciendo que tirara su mazo al suelo.

Aún manteniendo su mirada fija en el peliazul, el monstruo rugió una vez más y movió su brazo hacia atrás, esta vez dirigiendo un puño a Souji, aparentemente molesto por ver sus piernas cubiertas en ese elemento.

Souji apenas pudo reaccionar, creando un muro de slime. El puño impactó contra el muro, el cual consiguió amortiguar gran parte de su fuerza, pero el devastador ataque impactó contra el chico, haciendo que Souji saliera volando por segunda vez en lo que iba de jornada.

Finster se giró levemente, muy preocupado por el estado de Souji. Un golpe de un Cabromazo significaba en el mejor de los casos varios huesos rotos y traumatismos que requerían hospitalización inmediata.

Para su sorpresa y en contra de todo pronóstico, Souji se puso de pie. Solo presentaba moratones; parecía ser que el impacto provocó que su melena azul se saliera de la coleta. Lo más sorprendente todavía fue que, lejos de cojear por haber sido mandado a volar tras semejante golpe, regresó corriendo a la batalla. Quizá el muro viscoso había reducido gran parte de la fuerza del puño después de todo, era un elemento que el elemental de sombra desconocía.

Espika miró con el rabillo del ojo al chico corriendo desde donde estaba, casi ignorando los rugidos enfadados del monstruo, Por un instante, creyó notar algo fuera de lugar. Al igual que su hermano, suponía que simplemente debía ser su técnica elemental lo que ayudó a amortiguar el ataque en gran medida. Sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en qué la inquietaba, debía concentrarse en atacar.

—¡Kerket! ¡Distráelo! —Esper gritó a su amiga, tras lo cual corrió hacia la bestia. Kerket supo qué iba a hacer, por lo que asintió y lanzó bolas de fuego al brazo del monstruo. Entre sus rugidos, Esper se acercó y le propinó diferentes golpes. Conforme lo hacía, volvió a hacer su conteo.

Finster inmediatamente reconoció lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hermana.

—¡Nos vamos!

—No será necesario —Espika sonrió y levantó un muro de plantas para protegerlos a ella y su hermano de los trozos de tierra que podrían salir de este ataque.

Souji se quedó mirando en silencio. Al observar lo que hacía esa otra chica y al par de planta y sombra, reaccionó creando un muro de slime, esta vez de forma más rápida que la vez pasada.

—¡Cinco! —Esper gritó orgullosa, golpeando al monstruo por última vez antes de irse corriendo y ponerse al lado de Kerket, quien ya había tomado distancia para cuando su amiga comenzó su asalto.

* * *

Por tercera vez, el sonido de un fuerte estallido pudo oírse desde fuera del bosque.

La prueba estaba llegando a su fin: habían transcurrido más de dos horas y media. Esto, sumado a los fuertes ruidos provenientes del Bosque del Dragón Azul, creaban un ambiente de tensión entre los adultos y jóvenes profesores que esperaban a las afueras para recibir a sus alumnos, quienes podían traer buenas —o malas— noticias. Muchos de los participantes en esta ronda eran menores de edad en Shiho; algunos tenían entre 16 y 17 años, y varios más estaban a pocos meses de cumplir los 18. Este grupo en concreto estaba conformado primariamente por representantes de diferentes centros educativos en Shiho, por lo que había cierto componente de orgullo y honor cuando un alumno pasaba de ronda.

No obstante, la mayor preocupación en las mentes de los profesores presentes era la seguridad de sus alumnos. Todo el que se inscribía a estas pruebas clasificatorias daba su consentimiento a exponerse a peligros potencialmente mortales. La responsabilidad de daños mayores solo recaería sobre los participantes, y había un riesgo real de muerte en estas clasificatorias. Sin embargo, tales eran las recompensas del torneo que muchos estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de participantes en esta primera jornada.

Con una mirada seria, un joven docente de pelo gris y vendas en los brazos continuó mirando al bosque y suspiró, confiando en que sus alumnos elegidos superaran esta prueba. A su vez, una mujer de pelo rosado vestida con un kimono movía su mano dramáticamente, como si se estuviera abanicando. Alejado de estos, un hombre de avanzada edad con pelo azul y bigote miró con los brazos en su espalda, manteniendo una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

El Cabromazo rugió furiosamente. La explosión, sorprendentemente, no había conseguido derrotarlo. Se mantuvo de pie, dirigiendo una iracunda mirada al grupo. El slime que cubría sus piernas apenas podía mantenerlo en su sitio, por lo que había que hacer algo antes de que pudiera escapar.

—Joder, ¿sigue de pie tras dos explosiones? —Finster jadeó, pasmado al ver a la bestia rugiendo furiosamente e intentando separarse del elemento de Souji—. Sabía que eran así de fuertes, pero este es más bestia que hasta uno de los Cinco Elementos.

—Sin duda merece la fama de fuerte, tiene mucho aguante… —Espika asintió, sin saber qué hacer. Puede que su hermano estuviera exagerando al comparar al Cabromazo con uno de los Cinco Elementos, los legendarios héroes de Shiho, pero ciertamente era un oponente de gran poder.

—Mierda, ya he gastado casi todos mis moles con eso —Esper gruñó y miró a Kerket. La elemental de fuego no le regresó la mirada, manteniendo su mirada fija en el oponente, quien todavía forcejeaba contra el slime cubriendo sus piernas, pensando en una estrategia para derrotarlo.

El enemigo aguantaba todo lo que los jóvenes le lanzaban y apenas mostraba señales de agotamiento. Espika se planteó escapar usando los portales de su hermano, pero nada garantizaba que el monstruo no fuera a perseguirlos o ser más rápido que ellos; además, existía la posibilidad de que Finster no pudiera crear tantos debido al agotamiento que presentaba. Tampoco aseguraba la seguridad de los otros tres, quienes podrían quedar a merced de un furioso Cabromazo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos no por el monstruo, sino por el muchacho de pelo azul celeste, quien sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia su oponente.

—¡¿Pero qué hace?! —Espika gritó, desconcertada.

—Vale, creo que el golpe del hombre cabra le afectó el cerebro —Finster comentó, apenas creyendo lo que presenciaba.

Esper se quedó mirando a ese chico acercarse al Cabromazo, igual de sorprendida que Espika y Finster. ¿De verdad quería tirar su vida de esta manera? ¿Qué tendría en mente? Kerket, por su parte, se preparó para lo que pudiera pasar, imaginando que Souji tendría algún as bajo la manga.

El Cabromazo rugió justo cuando Souji comenzó a aproximarse. Aunque el monstruo no podía mover sus piernas todavía, su brazo podía llegar hasta su gran mazo y recogerlo del suelo. A este punto, él estaba dentro del alcance del arma, un blanco fácil para la bestia.

Con un movimiento, el Cabromazo recogió su arma y atacó a Souji.

Mientras el Cabromazo descargaba el golpe, Souji se quedó mirando, sin mover un solo músculo. El ataque se lanzó a la velocidad de un rayo, tanto que Espika ni tuvo tiempo de avisarle para que se moviera.

En el instante en que el poderoso mazo estaba por impactar el rostro del peliazul e infligirle un daño mortal, Souji esquivó echándose a un lado y, aprovechando el momento en el que el arma quedó clavada en la tierra, se acercó al monstruo.

Un puño cubierto de slime golpeó al Cabromazo en su pecho. El poderoso rugido pasó a un mero gruñido, seguido del gran monstruo cayendo al suelo con un golpe estruendoso, dando fin a la larga contienda.

El resto de elementales se mantuvieron callados, intentando procesar lo que acaba de acontecer. Tras unos segundos donde nadie pudo pronunciar nada, Finster rompió el silencio:

—¿Ganamos?

—Eso… Eso parece… —Espika murmuró, finalmente sonriendo. Su mirada, sin embargo, mostraba agotamiento y confusión, ya que todavía estaba impactada por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Esper parpadeó, tampoco entendiendo qué pasó. Sus explosiones no lo derrotaron, pero un golpe de ese extraño elemento pudo conseguirlo.

—¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?! —Esper vociferó—. ¡Lo derribó de un puto golpe!

—Menudo golpe… —Kerket murmuró, llevándose la mano al mentón. Sí sabía que Souji disponía de gran fuerza por lo que había visto en su combate contra los elementales de papel y rayo, pero no hasta este punto.

—Aunque, por otra parte… —Esper tosió y sonrió satisfecha— sí que estaba debilitado por mis dos explosiones. Tenía que caer tarde o temprano.

—Sí, totalmente lo _esper_ado —Finster respondió en broma, enfatizando en las primeras dos sílabas del verbo. Para bien o para mal, su afición era jugar con la gente.

Espika se llevó la mano a la cara ante ello, apenas pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa. Puede que hubiera transcurrido poco rato desde que entró al bosque, pero las últimas peleas habían hecho que ese rato relativamente breve pareciera un día entero para ella. Se alegraba de al menos poder tomar un respiro y sonreir.

Sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada asesina que le dirigió Esper al muchacho de pelo negro, Kerket se giró levemente para ocultar la sonrisa que el mal juego de palabras de ese chico le había provocado. Tras un instante de contener la risa, miró con el rabillo del ojo a Souji, quien se enderezó y miró hacia el grupo, haciendo contacto visual con Kerket.

Tras lo que parecía ser una mirada solemne e incluso llena de desprecio —Kerket atribuyó lo último a un posible agotamiento por los golpes que este recibió—, Souji saludó a los otros cuatro desde donde estaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dejó al desplomado Cabromazo atrás y corrió hacia ellos.

—Parece que pudimos ganar —Souji dijo, sin dejar de mostrar su amistosa sonrisa.

Lejos de recibir una respuesta, Souji vio un estado general de confusión. Esper miró a Kerket, quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Paralelamente, Finster mantuvo una expresión de anonadamiento conforme miraba a los ojos a Espika y finalmente a Souji. Finalmente, el elemental de sombra señaló a Souji:

—Ehh… —intentó organizar sus pensamientos antes de hablar— ¿Qué… qué fue eso que hiciste?

Souji miró a Finster y luego hacia atrás, al formidable oponente al que derrotó, sorprendentemente, con un puño de slime. Miró de nuevo a Finster y se encogió de hombros, mostrándose dubitativo:

—El monstruo estaba ya debilitado. Esa explosión fue muy importante para derrotarlo, eso creo…

Esto no fue ignorado por Esper, quien sonrió orgullosamente y se cruzó de brazos:

—Ja, alguien que sabe cómo son las cosas.

—Sea como sea —Espika le sonrió a Souji, intentando ignorar el vanaglorioso comentario de Esper—, ha sido realmente impresionante la manera en que has esquivado el golpe y lo has derribado con un solo puñetazo.

Al momento en el que se comentó lo del golpe final, Finster se vio en la necesidad de preguntar lo que —él suponía— todos querían saber:

—¿Qué elemento eres, en todo caso?

Souji giró su cabeza mientras pensaba cómo explicar la naturaleza de su elemento.

—Oh, bueno… —Souji comenzó a intentar formar palabras para responder la pregunta de su nuevo amigo, cuando una voz incorpórea y resonante interrumpió:

—_La primera ronda del torneo terminará en treinta minutos. Todo el que no esté en la entrada con un tótem quedará descalificado._

Esto hizo que Finster abriera los ojos de par en par y que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡El totem! —Finster miró a su hermana muy preocupado. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, había olvidado su búsqueda de la estatuilla dorada que necesitaba para pasar de ronda. Lo que más le estresaba de todo esto no era que él no pasara—. Entonces no pasamos…

—Oh no… Se nos había olvidado por completo. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Espika se llevó la mano a la boca y se empalideció, sintiéndose derrotada, preocupada y angustiada: las reglas dictaminaban que era imprescindible que un par con un elemental de sombra requería dos estatuillas doradas. ¿Cómo podían buscar algo ahora? Ella apenas podía moverse y la pelea contra el Cabromazo había hecho que ella y su hermano gastaran moles necesarios para combatir contra otros elementales.

Finster se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo, comenzando a sentirse agobiado por la situación.

—¡Diooooos! ¡Casi me mato en una explosión y me doy contra un Cabromazo por nada! —dijo señalando al oponente, quien no se había movido desde el golpe propinado por Souji hace unos minutos.

—Oye —Finster escuchó desde su lado derecho y se giró para ver a Esper sacando una estatuilla dorada de su bolsa y tirándosela—. A ver si así te callas.

De la sorpresa, Finster apenas consiguió atrapar al tótem en sus manos. No esperaba esto de ella, para nada. Miraba entre el tótem que recibió, Esper y Espika, incapaz de creer lo que pasaba. Esta chica acaba de darle una oportunidad para perseguir sus ambiciones.

Mientras Finster estaba con su hermana abrazándose por ya tener el pase a la siguiente ronda, Kerket miró a Esper de lado, manteniendo los brazos cruzados:

—¿Y ahora qué harás, si le has dado el tuyo?

—¿Qué crees tú? —Esper le mostró a Kerket su «colección» de tótems que había conseguido a lo largo de la jornada. Tres de ellos se encontraban en su bolsa, como medallas de honor por ganar contra diversos contrincantes, aunque ninguno de ellos fuera particularmente una amenaza—. Parece que no me conocieras.

—Debí suponer que tenías un plan B… —Kerket negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

—¡Ay, muchas gracias! —Finster gritó a Esper desde donde estaba. Esper miró a él y a su hermana, sin quitar su expresión de desprecio. Tenía muchas ganas de perderlos de vista y no volver a verlos más, al menos podían hacer eso tras darles el tótem, suponía.

—Kerket, vámonos ya, que se nos va el tiempo —dijo Esper, dándose media vuelta para irse hacia la entrada de la prueba. Kerket miró rápidamente a los otros tres y asintió, desapareciendo con ella entre los matorrales.

Souji no sabía qué hacer. Quería acompañar a su nueva amiga a la entrada, pero la otra chica le intimidaba en cierta manera y no quería sentir que molestaba estando allí. Por otra parte, no conocía suficiente a estos elementales de planta y de sombra, y estaba más que dispuesto a hacer nuevos amigos. Se sentía abrumado, sabía que no estaba aquí para formar amistades: había mucho en juego y seguía teniendo seres queridos quienes dependían de su rendimiento en el torneo.

—Oye, vente con nosotros —los pensamientos de Souji se vieron interrumpidos por Finster, quien extendió su mano con una sonrisa pícara.

Souji tomó su mano para saludarle, y vio cómo el otro chico sacudía su mano tan fuertemente que sintió que su propio cuerpo se agitaba. Era el saludo más fuerte que había recibido en su vida.

—Para, bruto, que le vas a sacar el hombro al pobre —Espika se rió un poco, agarrando a Finster por el brazo. Inmediatamente, cesó su patentado saludo de colegas y miró a Souji junto a su hermana, quien continuó hablándole—. Si quieres, podemos ir juntos hasta la entrada. Nos encantaría que te unieras.

Souji se sonrojó al escuchar esto. Su voz interior le decía que debía ir solo a la entrada y olvidarse de ellos, pero se veía incapaz. Titubeando, contestó:

—Oh… gracias… ¿de verdad no os importa?

—Bueno, ya te contestaremos cuando no estemos descalificados —Finster contestó jocosamente. Debían irse ya, pues no quería arriesgarse a que otro Cabromazo o elementales sin tótem aparecieran para robar los suyos. Con su mano derecha creó un portal de sombra y con la izquierda, tomó la mano de su hermana, quien lo miró asintiendo—. Tómale la mano a Espika.

Indispuesta a esperar más tiempo, Espika miró a Souji y le tomó la mano. Viéndose sobresaltado, el peliazul se recompuso y sonrió, dispuesto a depositar su confianza en este par.

—Expreso Finster partiendo a… ¡la siguiente ronda!

Con ello, Finster atravesó el portal, llevándose a Espika y a Souji consigo y dejando atrás un calcinado bosque y una agotadora mañana de pruebas. Por ahora había terminado esta prueba, solamente la primera de muchas en su camino a la cima de la Liga de los Elementales.


	8. Hasta aquí hemos llegado

En la zona de salida del Bosque del Dragón Azul había varios grupos de elementales reunidos. Algunos de ellos sonreían, se felicitaban entre sí y celebraban el paso a la siguiente ronda, mientras que otros estaban cabizbajos, algunos furiosos y otros pocos parecían estar al borde del llanto.

A una distancia entre los matorrales, un portal oscuro se formó. De él, surgió Finster sujetando la mano de Espika, quien a su vez sujetaba la de Souji. Cuando los tres tocaron suelo y el portal desvaneció, Finster cayó de rodillas jadeando. Crear tantos portales desde la parte más profunda del bosque era algo muy agotador para cualquier elemental de sombra con relativamente poca experiencia.

—Llegamos a tiempo… —dijo Finster, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sonriendo, Espika se sentó como pudo al lado de su hermano y le dio unas palmadas ligeras en la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada, si hace unos minutos atrás estaba angustiada por el Cabromazo y el hecho de no tener un tótem adicional, ahora no paraba de pensar en los lugares a los que iba a ir con su hermano y las experiencias nuevas y enriquecedoras que le aguardaban.

—Parece que queda tiempo para que recuperes el aliento, aprovecha —ella sonrió. A su vez pudo notar como Souji, sin mediar palabra alguna, se había acercado algo tímidamente a acariciar el pelo de Finster. Sus movimientos sugerían que quería integrarse de alguna forma a la conversación. Ella le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, procurando que no se sintiera excluido.

—Je… al menos parece que aún quedan unos minutos —Finster continuó hablando, esta vez jadeando un poco menos, antes de fijarse nuevamente en la quemadura en la pierna de Espika, algo que no había podido hacer hasta ahora debido al ataque del Cabromazo—. Espero que nos suelten pronto, no me gusta cómo se ve eso.

—Sí, ¿qué te pasó? —Souji preguntó consternado.

Espika guardó silencio. Para entonces se había acostumbrado algo al dolor, pero era cierto que era lejos de soportable para ella. No queriendo preocupar a Souji ni a su hermano, ella solo contestó:

—No, no es nada. Es que ataqué cuando no debía —dijo, moviendo la mano en señal para que el peliazul no se preocupara.

—¡No parece poca cosa! —contestó Souji, todavía acariciando la cabeza de Finster, pero manteniendo la mirada sobre la herida de Espika—. Creo que deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez.

Conforme Espika asintió y nuevamente insistía a Souji mediante gestos que no era nada grave, Finster alzó ligeramente la mirada e inspeccionó el lugar, notando que había menos elementales reunidos que antes de la prueba. La ausencia de ciertas dos muchachas le llamó la atención, parecía ser que todavía estaban de camino.

En ese momento pensó en la sinergía que Kerket y Esper mostraban en combate, de la misma forma que él y su hermana formaban un dúo lo suficientemente eficaz como para ser considerados los más fuertes de su instituto. Todo el torneo principal y la gran mayoría de las pruebas requerían que los participantes formasen quintetos, la gran mayoría de los casos de forma permanente hasta ganar el torneo o, como solía ser para los demás participantes, quedar eliminados o descalificados. De acuerdo a lo anterior, no paraba de pensar en el potencial equipo que él y Espika tendrían que crear, ya que era algo que debía hacerse justo tras la primera prueba eliminatoria. Su sucesión de pensamientos se detuvo al recordar exactamente quién había dado el golpe letal al Cabromazo. Suponía que no tenía nada que perder con lo que iba a hacer.

—Por cierto, Souji —Finster miró al peliazul para intentar cambiar de tema—. ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo para el torneo? Tenemos que ir formando quintetos y tenerte en el grupo estaría de maravilla.

—Oh… ¿yo? —Souji se sonrojó al escuchar esto, inconscientemente rascando la cabeza de Finster todavía más fuerte, sintiéndose emocionado por lo que escuchó—. ¡Mu-muchas gracias! Si no os importa, quisiera estar con vosotros.

—Vale, vale, pero no rasques tan fuerte —contestó Finster, con una mueca exagerada. Souji inmediatamente paró y volvió a acariciarle el pelo como antes.

Souji se avergonzó por su reacción inconsciente, pero no pudo evitar sentirse de buenos ánimos, dado que no acostumbraba a estar en grupos. En el centro educativo al que iba en Aurorafels, la tercera ciudad más grande de la región de Genbu, pocas veces sus compañeros de clase formaban grupos con él de forma voluntaria. Parte de él, sin embargo, le decía que no era lo más sabio apegarse mucho a su futuro grupo.

Al escuchar a Souji aceptar la proposición de Finster, Espika no pudo evitar alegrarse conforme mantenía la mirada sobre el peliazul durante varios segundos. Ciertamente tener a alguien como él iba a ayudarlos, no solo en combate, sino a mantener la calma y el equilibrio que ella tanto anhelaba en todos los grupos de los que formara parte. Ahora que estaba pensando en la posible utilidad de Souji en combate, nuevamente preguntó algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza:

—A propósito, Souji, antes no llegaste a contarnos cuál era tu elemento, ¿nos lo podrías decir? —Espika intentó sonar lo más educada posible, con el fin de no incomodar a Souji.

—Ah, ¿al final no os lo dije? —Souji la miró con una cara de sorpresa, dejando de rascar a Finster. Se quedó pensativo un rato y contestó—. Pues… No hay una palabra actual para referirse a él, pero una de mis profesoras me dijo que había una en una lengua muerta para hablar de él, se le llamaba _slime_.

—Slime… —Espika repitió la palabra para sí misma, en un aparente intento por intentar memorizarla—. Qué nombre tan curioso…

—Oh, algo de eso leí. Es como un material viscoso y pegajoso, algo parecido a lo de los elementales de moco, pero creo que había una diferencia —Finster intervino.

Espika miró a Finster y asintió.

—Entiendo, nunca había oído hablar de ese elemento.

Souji se rió ligeramente y explicó lo que Finster intentaba recordar:

—Algo así, es… ¿un líquido muy adhesivo y elástico que se hace más duro cuanto más fuerte le pegan? —Se mostró algo dubitativo con esto último—. Sé que me dijeron que los moles de mi elemento están algo desordenados y que puedo controlar la composición de él. Como es raro, nadie sabe apenas de él, así que está en mis manos saber usarlo.

Espika y Finster se miraron. Era cierto que un evento de semejante calibre llamara a elementales distintos al torneo y que, por lo tanto, se toparían con usuarios de elementos conocidos como «raros». Ciertamente no esperaban encontrarse con un elemento poco usual en la primera eliminatoria, y todavía menos formar un equipo con alguien así. Finster en particular estaba pensando qué otros elementos extraños podría haber en el torneo, intentando imaginar cómo podría ser un elemental de neón.

—Pero está bien, no tengo dudas de que este torneo nos ayudará a descubrirnos a nosotros mismos —Souji sonrió amistosamente.

La chica de planta solo pudo sonreír ante el optimismo de Souji. En efecto, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas respecto a lo que estaba por venir. Quizá no descubriera más sobre sus poderes, al menos en comparación con Souji, pero el hecho de ser parte de algo tan grande como la Liga de los Elementales era suficiente para avivar sus ánimos. Asintiendo nuevamente, dijo:

—Si estamos juntos, seguro que sí. No va a haber quien nos pare.

* * *

A varios metros de donde estaba el recién formado trío, Kerket y Esper habían llegado a la amplia zona de entrada del bosque. La primera de ellas, cruzada de brazos, no tardó en darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de concursantes decaídos que se habían reunido en diferentes puntos del área; no hacía falta ser la persona más perspicaz del reino para saber por qué.

—Bueno, pues un paso más cerca de la gloria —dijo Esper, llamando la atención de Kerket, quien asintió en respuesta.

—Sí, cada vez estamos más cerca —Kerket sonrió un poco conforme llevaba una mano a su bolsillo. De reojo pudo ver a Souji junto a la muchacha de planta y al chico de sombra con los que había peleado contra ese monstruo con cabeza de cabra. En otro punto, a una distancia más alejada aún, había una chica de pelo corto azul con aspecto deprimido. Por lo que Kerket veía, un par de muchachas estaban consolándola.

Una de las muchachas que consolaban a la derrotada participante tenía pelo corto rubio y vestía con una camiseta anaranjada, pantalones cortos blancos y zapatillas deportivas rojas, contrastando con su compañera de pelo azul oscuro largo y ondulado, quien, aparte de unas gafas en su rostro, llevaba un vestido azul verdoso, mallas cortas negras y zapatos simples azules. Según la intuición de Kerket, la última podría tratarse de una elemental de agua o derivados, mientras que, por conjetura, la primera podría tratarse de una adepta de luz o rayo.

—Pobres diablos —dijo Esper, haciendo que Kerket la mirara de lado. Ella era consciente de que Esper tenía no uno, sino tres tótems. A Kerket no le agradaba para nada este lado excesivamente competitivo de su amiga. Además, se cuestionaba si era realmente necesario tener más tótems de la cuenta, en vista del estado general de tristeza de los demás participantes. Continuó lanzándole su particular mirada de reojo, sin necesidad de usar palabras.

—¿Qué? —Esper protestó—. No me pongas esa mirada, anda. Tú sabes bien que esto no va en contra de las reglas.

—Te vas a tener que deshacer de dos igualmente, y lo sabes. ¿O vas a admitir que has tomado tótems de otros, delante de tu profesor?

Esper suspiró furiosamente, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que Kerket la disuadía de algo.

—Vaaaaaaaale —gruñó Esper— pero solo porque me echarían del torneo de lo contrario.

Kerket sonrió para sí conforme su amiga se fue alejando en dirección a donde había visto al trío de chicas antes. Ella —y lo más probable es que Esper también— sabía que salir del bosque con más de un tótem no era motivo real de descalificación. No sabía si era por evitar discusiones innecesarias o por algún sentido de la justicia que intentaba ocultar o ignorar, pero Esper tenía un lado a su personalidad que Kerket apreciaba y por la que se hizo amiga de ella.

Viéndose sola, decidió acercarse a Souji y a los elementales que lo acompañaban.

* * *

Tundra Lavin no había tenido, por decirlo de una forma suave, una buena mañana. La usuaria de hielo era una de los casi cien elementales en participar en la ronda eliminatoria en el Bosque del Dragón Azul y ahora se encontraba a unos minutos de despedirse del torneo.

Todo empezó cuando decidió aventurarse a las profundidades del bosque para buscar el tótem dorado que la ayudaría a pasar a la siguiente ronda. Un par de victorias en combate después, una de esas estatuas doradas ya estaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, su victoria fue efímera, porque apareció una elemental de rayo con pelo morado y coletas quien destruyó sus sueños de una forma humillante y, en sus propias palabras, rastrera.

Furiosa y casi resignada, Tundra se había reunido con Kiara Hellbright y Thalassa Nereida, una pareja de elementales de luz y agua respectivamente quienes había conocido un par de días antes de la ronda. Aunque sus regiones de origen no podían ser más dispares —Tundra nació y se crió en la región montañosa y nevada de Genbu, mientras que Kiara y Thalassa eran oriundas de la calurosa Suzaku al sur—, pudo formarse una amistad entre ellas y hasta hablaron de formar un grupo para el torneo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kiara y Thalassa, Tundra había vuelto a la entrada con las manos vacías.

Las palabras de ánimo de sus dos amigas cayeron en oídos sordos, conforme la mente de Tundra repasaba qué hizo mal. Más que ello, no paraba de pensar en esa elemental de rayo y la impotencia que sintió al ver que sus ataques eran nada efectivos contra ella. Intentaba no formar lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo sus planes y ambiciones colapsar.

—¡Oye! —una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Tundra, que se giró para ver de dónde procedía.

Los ojos de Tundra se abrieron de par en par y sintió su tristeza tornarse en furia al ver que esa chica que le había arruinado la mañana se aproximaba a ellas con una sonrisa igual de presumida que hace unas horas cuando le arrebató su tótem.

—¿Qué se siente tenerlo todo para luego quedarte sin nada? —dijo Esper, con un tono burlón.

—¿Tú otra vez? ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí y restregármelo por la cara o qué?

La sangre de Tundra comenzó a hervir al verla de cerca. Thalassa se giró con los brazos cruzados y alzó una ceja al escuchar ese comentario. De forma preventiva, puso una mano en el hombro a Kiara para que no empezara una discusión verbal, pues ella sabía que no valía la pena tras el agotamiento de la mañana.

—¿Quién es ella, Tundra? —Kiara preguntó, mirando entre su amiga y la desconocida.

—Alguien a quien le voy a partir la cara a este paso —Tundra gruñó.

—Vaya, vaya, tómate una tila o algo. ¿Y partirme la cara? Estamos un poco atrevidas hoy —Esper contestó sarcásticamente—. Quiero retarte a un juego. Si ganas, te daré un tótem. Si pierdes… bueno, esperemos que no pierdas esta vez.

Thalassa y una Kiara con cara enfadada miraron entre Tundra y Esper. La elemental de hielo gruñía, no soportaría que esa tipa pisoteara todavía más su orgullo, pero aparte de ello, no tenía nada más que perder. Quizá esta podría ser su última oportunidad.

—De acuerdo, juguemos. Esta vez no te dejaré ganar.

Tundra hizo un movimiento con su mano indicando a sus dos amigas que se mantuvieran al margen de lo que podría acontecer. Aunque en teoría tuviera ventaja numérica, Tundra nunca aceptaría una victoria conseguida de forma injusta. Mantuvo la mirada conectada con la de Esper, cuya sonrisa creció.

—No te vayas corriendo esta vez —dijo Esper, poniendo sus manos a los lados, un gesto que el instinto de supervivencia de Tundra le hizo entrar en posición de combate, preparada para usar una técnica de nivel 2 y contraatacar.

Para su sorpresa, Esper solo metió una mano en el bolso que llevaba y sacó una moneda.

—Lo dejaré a tu suerte. Elige cara o cruz, si los astros o a quien tú le reces quieren que pases, lo harás.

Tundra sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente mientras miraba a la moneda. Se fijó en que Esper tenía el lado de la cruz arriba. Se detuvo a pensar: ¿y si Esper le estaba tendiendo una trampa y usaba una moneda de dos cruces? No podía permitirse cualquier paso en falso. Mantuvo la mirada en la moneda unos segundos y finalmente contestó:

—De acuerdo. Elijo cruz.

Tras esto, Esper lanzó la moneda al aire y la atrapó en la palma de su otra mano. Tundra sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—Oh, qué lástima —Esper la miró de forma condescendiente mientras guardó la moneda. Tundra nuevamente se sintió impotente y apretó sus puños. Su ira interna era tal que estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla. Ni se dignó a mirar a Kiara y Thalassa, quienes estaban siendo testigos de lo que acontecía.

—Lástima para mí. Toma, apesta a elemental de hielo igual.

Tundra alzó la mirada para ver a Esper sacar una estatuilla dorada de la bolsa y lanzársela. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero consiguió atraparla en el aire. Sonrió un poco de lado, pero frunció el ceño, ya que parte de ella sospechaba que no había sido totalmente debido a su suerte.

Esper se giró para irse, pero se detuvo y habló:

—No te olvides de agradecer a tus ancestros o lo que sea, puede que se te acabe la suerte si te vuelves a topar conmigo —Esper giró la cabeza para mirar a Tundra fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo haré, pero no te confíes demasiado, o puede que las tornas se giren la próxima vez —Tundra le devolvió la mirada.

—Ja, ja, ja. Buen chiste. Hasta nunca —dijo Esper, finalmente yéndose.

Tundra miró el tótem que tenía en las manos y se giró para ver a Kiara y Thalassa. Con una gran sonrisa, Kiara corrió a abrazar a Tundra, mientras que Thalassa sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

Alejándose del grupo, Esper se dispuso a buscar a Kerket en el lugar, pero recordó que aún tenía otro tótem en su bolso. Poniendo una expresión de aburrimiento, se acercó a uno de los puntos de la entrada que se alzaba por encima de otra zona del bosque, sacó el tótem del bolso y lo lanzó.

Ya que se había deshecho del tótem, Esper anduvo hasta donde se encontraba Kerket. Miró a su alrededor durante un rato, preguntándose dónde podría haberse metido.

Su expresión se volvió de indignación al ver a su amiga hablando con ciertos indeseables de planta y de sombra. Hasta juraría verla… ¿sonriendo? No podía creerlo. Esperando que no estuviera haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo, se acercó y tocó el hombro de Kerket.

—Ya me deshice de los tótems. Venga, vámonos de aquí —dijo Esper, a lo cual Kerket se giró y contestó conforme se cruzaba de brazos:

—Bueno, no tan rápido. Necesitamos ir formando un grupo de cinco, y ellos… —Kerket gesticuló con una mano hacia Espika, Finster y Souji— nos han ofrecido formar parte del suyo.

Esper sintió su furia aumentar lentamente. ¿De verdad Kerket iba a decidir _por ella_? Según los muy altos estándares de Esper, ella solo formaría grupos con gente capaz y competitiva. Tenía aprecio a su amiga, desde luego, pero verse en un grupo con gente que no soportaba y le parecía mediocre era algo que la irritaba sobremanera.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Esper dirigió una mirada extrañada al grupo—. ¿Y has hecho eso sin mediar palabra conmigo?

—De hecho, aún no he aceptado oficialmente, estaba esperando a oír tu opinión —Kerket se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su amiga, dejándole saber mediante gestos que no iba a consentir ninguna reacción furiosa de su parte.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos ponernos con ellos?

—Para empezar, porque son los únicos con los que hemos hablado, y también porque ya hemos visto cómo pelean, y su nivel no está nada mal.

Esper inmediatamente movió la mirada de su amiga a Espika y Finster, con una mueca que indicaba incredulidad, casi conteniendo la risa.

—Por favor, Kerket, no exageres. El peliazul de acuerdo, ¿pero estos?

—¡Hey! Que estamos delante, ¿ya has olvidado que también nosotros te dimos algunos buenos golpes? —Espika alzó la voz en protesta, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a Esper.

En efecto, el estado general de Esper no era del todo ideal. Su ropa presentaba daños visibles, desde agujeros en sus medias hasta rasgaduras en la blusa; incluso su piel expuesta mostraba cortes y moratones. Aunque Espika y Finster no eran los únicos responsables de ello —gran parte del daño fue en el intento de Esper de salir de la trampa de Espika mediante una explosión—, sí consiguieron una victoria breve sobre ella.

—¿Y? Érais dos contra una. Si tú pelearas contra mí a solas, la historia cambia.

—No parecías pensar eso cuando nos retaste, diciendo que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre Esper y Espika. Souji se veía confuso y preocupado, intentando formar palabras para calmar la situación en vano, mientras que Finster apenas pudo ocultar su reacción al comentario de su hermana. Tras unos segundos, un muy familiar sonido de chispas comenzó a escucharse.

—La ronda aún no acaba —los puños de Esper volvieron a cubrirse en su elemento—. Puedo quitarte el tótem si así deseo.

—No —Kerket se metió en medio de ambas chicas, separándolas para evitar que estallara una guerra—. Aquí no os vais a pelear vosotras dos.

—¡Déjame, Kerket! —Esper ya había perdido la paciencia, solo el brazo de Kerket evitaba que se lanzara a atacar a Espika—. ¡Le voy a partir la puta cara!

—¿Te vas a arriesgar a que te pongan una sanción por tu orgullo? —Kerket miró severamente a Esper. Las peleas estaban prohibidas en la entrada del bosque en los últimos minutos del torneo, algo que podía repercutir en una sanción disciplinaria sobre los que estuvieran peleando entre sí.

Esper siguió mirando a Espika en su estado de cólera, pero su posible ataque de nivel 1 desvaneció, conforme el sonido de zumbido en el ambiente paró. Respirando hondo, se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien, me pondré en vuestro grupito, pero solo porque mi mejor amiga me lo ha propuesto.

Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de hastío, Kerket se giró para ver a Espika y los demás.

—Tendréis que disculparla, es muy orgullosa y no hay nada que le guste más que una pelea.

Espika y Esper, lejos de reconciliarse, miraron para otro lado. Irónicamente, ambas tenían algo en común en ese momento: no podían creer que iban a estar en el mismo grupo juntas y ya sentían aprensión de tener que lidiar con la otra.

—Emm… sé un chiste que podría animaros —Finster intentó calmar la situación y hacerla menos incómoda—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un lagarto que transporta una piara de cerdos y uno que transporta a un grupo de elementales de fuego?

—Finster, no… —Espika se sintió nerviosa. Muchas veces, los intentos de su hermano de animar el ambiente solo empeoraban todo aún más.

—La matrícula.

Espika se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrada que a él no se le ocurriera mejor idea que contar un chiste de humor negro en ese momento. Sorprendentemente, Kerket se giró para reírse por lo bajo, pese a que el chiste se burlara de la gente de su propio elemento. Paralelamente, Souji se vio algo confundido por el chiste, preguntándose internamente por qué un cerdo usaría fuego.

Esper por su parte volvió a sentir su cólera subir, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Finster. No había pasado ni un minuto de confirmar que formaría grupo con ellos y ya se arrepentía de su decisión.

—Desgraciado, te doy diez segundos para largarte de mi vista. Diez…

Por suerte, Finster no tuvo que usar un portal de sombra para ocultarse, porque en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte pitido, deteniendo la cuenta regresiva de Esper. Aún furiosa, escupió al suelo.

—Salvado por la campana.

Esper pasó al lado de Espika y le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio antes de salir del bosque con su tótem dorado en la bolsa, permitiéndole así pasar a la siguiente ronda. Espika aprovechó que Esper no la estaba mirando para sacarle la lengua.

—¿Le pasa algo? —Souji miró a Kerket, un poco preocupado por lo que acaba de presenciar—. La veo muy molesta.

—No, no te preocupes. Siempre está así, al final te acostumbras…

—Bueno, salió un poco mejor de lo esperado —Finster sonrió. Había sido una mañana larga y llena de adrenalina, pero él y su hermana no solo habían conseguido las estatuillas doradas, sino que habían formado un grupo.

—Pues sí, la verdad —Espika asintió.

—¡¿Os vais a mover ya?! —Esper se giró justo antes de salir del bosque para entregar su tótem dorado.

—Sí, vamos —Kerket gesticuló al resto.

Espika y Finster se miraron entre sí. Había sido una mañana larga y agotadora para todos los participantes, pero entendieron que esta prueba de resistencia no sería más que una antesala a lo que estaba por venir los siguientes meses. En efecto, era un largo camino hasta la cima y muy probablemente se tendrían que topar con muchos más luchadores poderosos de ahora en adelante. Movieron su mirada a Souji, quien asintió tras escuchar las palabras de Kerket y la siguió sin decir más nada. Ambos pensaron lo mismo: tenían que conocerlo mejor, tanto a él como a sus dos nuevas compañeras de equipo.

Espika en concreto no pudo evitar sentirse algo preocupada, preguntándose cómo iba a hacer frente al temperamento colérico de Esper durante el resto del torneo si al final se formaba el quinteto oficialmente. Tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas sobre lo que creía haber visto cuando Souji estuvo por atacar al Cabromazo en las profundidades del bosque.

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado conforme salía del bosque cojeando, con Finster ayudándola a andar, Espika decidió que todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era tomar un merecido descanso.

Lo iba a necesitar para lo que se le iba a venir encima.


End file.
